Second Chances
by treaanne
Summary: Hanna and Caleb broke up to fulfill their dreams and that is the decision they regret the most. Could they find their way back to each other or just remain empty and miserable. Do they still have a chance to change thing and make it right. Sorry if the Summary stinks. Just Read it and Please review...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! I already decided to write another Haleb Story. So, enjoy reading...**

**I Do not own Pretty Little Liars...**

* * *

Hanna Marin sat idly on her desk in her office in New York, She was now the owner of a famous clothing line not only in the U.S but also in other countries in Europe and Asia. She felt like she has everything. She is now rich and famous, her life seem perfect but there is a part of her heart that is missing and that is Caleb Rivers.

Caleb Rivers was her high school sweetheart, he means everything to Hanna, He was the love of her life. Even she has everything, Popularity and money her live life wouldn't be perfect without Caleb Rivers.

It was 3 years ago when she did the biggest mistake of her life. Choosing to live in New York to fulfill her dreams and the worst part is letting go of someone she truly love to pursue that dream.

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

It was the night of Hanna and Caleb's graduation in University of California. Caleb sat on the bench outside Hanna's dormitory waiting for her to get dressed because they were going to their friends graduation party. After their graduation from Rosewood High School they both got in to University of California it was a good thing for them because they can be together through their college years. They can also spend time with Caleb's family in Montecito.

Hanna and Caleb both decided to go back to Rosewood in the Morning. They packed their luggage before they get ready for the party.

"Caleb" Hanna called from her boyfriend's back.

Caleb looked back at his gorgeous girlfriend. She is wearing a knee-length hot pink strapless dress and a 6-inches pink and silver stilettos.

_She was really hot and gorgeous as ever, she always looks like a princess since the first time he met her. _Caleb thought.

"Hey! My Princess. You looked Beautiful do you know that." Caleb said.

"Well, I always know and feel that." Hanna said while walking towards her boyfriend.

"Let's get going before the party is over." Caleb said laughing.

"And why is it going to be over?" Hanna said.

"Because you take a billion years to get ready for this party." Caleb said putting his arms around her waist and pull her closer to him.

"Even it takes billion years I know that you are willing to wait for me." Hanna said putting her arms around his neck pulling him closer and kissing him softly. Caleb pull away and said "Even it takes forever I am willing to wait for you."

Caleb leaned closer and kiss Hanna on the lips. He kissed her deeply and passionately. They both pull away breathless.

"Princess, Let's get going before we end up making out in that bench" Caleb said laughing pointing the bench beside them where they stand. Hanna nodded and they both headed to Caleb's car.

They party all night. Make out a bit. Do some shots but Caleb don't drink that night because he is going to drive.

They're lucky because they arrived in the Airport just in time before the passengers boarded the plane. Once they felt comfortable in their sit they both fell asleep. Caleb woke up before the plane just landed. When the plane Arrived at the Rosewood Airport, He looked at Hanna's beautiful face on his shoulder and he stares down at her kissable lips. He decided to woke her up by kissing her. Hanna's eyes flutter open and respond to Caleb's kiss. They kissed for few more seconds. Then, Caleb pull away breathless.

"We should get out of this plane and continue this later." Caleb said with wide smile on his face.

"Alright" Hanna said.

They collect their things and get out of the plane. Picked up their luggage then get a cab that take them at Hanna's home in Rosewood.

They sat on the cab with Hanna's head resting on Caleb's shoulder. Caleb squeeze Hanna's hand and looked at her beautiful face.

"Are you still sleepy?" Caleb asked.

"No, You're kiss is pretty awakening." Hanna said sweetly.

"Well, it sure did. I'm glad it works." Caleb said smiling.

"Well, I'm willing to wake up much earlier in the morning if you always wake me that way." Hanna said smiling at him.

"I'm willing to do that forever if you want me to." Caleb said.

Hanna pulled Caleb closer and kissed him softly."That's fine with me." Hanna said playfully when she pulled away from the kiss.

"Wait, Are you going to call your mom to let her know that were already here." Caleb said.

"I kinda forget about that" Hanna said searching her phone inside her bag.

Ashley Marin answered her daughters call after 2 rings.

"Hey Sweetheart, Are you already here?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah Mom, we're in the cab right now. Almost near our house." Hanna responded.

"Okay, I'm going to order pizza for lunch, but we're going to dinner in Philly in the evening." Ashley said.

"That's fine with us Mom." Hanna said.

"I'll be waiting for you guys. Bye."

"Bye. Mom"

When the cab parked outside Hanna's house they saw Ashley walked out of the front door waiting for them. They get out of the cab and unload their luggage from the trunk. Then, walked towards Ashley. Ashley both hugged them tightly.

"I missed you guys so much. I'm really proud of you both." Ashley said.

"So, what's your plan?" Ashley asked both of them while removing her arms around them.

"We don't have plans yet and we haven't talked about it yet. We just want to enjoy our vacation here." Hanna said.

"How about getting married and giving me grandsons and granddaughters?" Ashley said.

Hanna and Caleb looked at each other with wide smiles on their faces.

"We haven't talked about that also, but we consider it." Caleb said.

"Well, you should talked about that because most of your friends are now starting a family." Ashley said.

"Well, Aria and Ezra got married and they're trying to have a baby. But she's the first of us to settle down." Hanna said.

"Okay, I let you settle your things first, but just consider my suggestions." Ashley said walking inside the house.

Hanna and Caleb followed Ashley inside the house with Caleb carrying their suitcases. They both go up to Hanna's bedroom. Caleb put their bags near the closet then walked through Hanna's dresser and looked at their pictures back in high school lined up in the dresser, He picked up one of their cutest picture and turned towards Hanna who is lying on the bed.

"We looked really young here." Caleb said.

Hanna looked at the picture and smiled. "Yeah. And we really looked cute together, we're like match made in heaven." Hanna said.

Caleb put back the picture in the dresser and sit beside Hanna on the bed.

"So, do you want to go shower first or you want me to go first?" Caleb asked.

"You should go first." Hanna said kissing Caleb's cheek.

"Okay." Caleb replied. Collecting his things that he needed from his suitcase, then headed to the bathroom.

Hanna just lie on the bed idly when she heard her phone ringing. It was Spencer calling her. She picked up the phone and answer it.

"Hey Spence, How are you?" Hanna said.

"Well, I'm fine. I heard that you're back in town." Spencer said.

"Yeah. I'm here at my Moms house with Caleb." Hanna said.

"Let's meet up. I'll call Aria and Emily and let's meet at the coffee shop." Spencer said.

"Okay. Just give me 30 minutes and I'll be there." Hanna said.

"That's fine. See you later. Bye."

"Bye, Spence."

Hanna prepared everything that she needed and waited for Caleb to get back. She was choosing dresses from her closet that she was going to wear. When Caleb walked to her door half naked with just a towel around his waist. She froze looking at Caleb with wide eyes.

"Hey Princess, What happen to you?" Caleb asked.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Hanna said.

"What? I didn't do anything." Caleb said innocently while chuckling.

"Coming here almost naked. Really Caleb? You're not trying to seduce me?" Hanna said.

Caleb walks towards her putting his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him and kissed her slowly and carefully till it becomes deep and passionate. Hanna pull away breathless with their steamy kiss.

"You know what Spencer just called while you're in the shower and she wants to meet me at the coffee shop with Em and Aria." Hanna said.

"Can I come with you?" Caleb said.

"You'll get bored. You will be the only guy to be there you should meet up with Toby or Ezra. So, you can catch up with them." Hanna suggested.

"Alright. I'll just get dressed and wait for you. Then, I'll take you to the coffee shop." Caleb said.

Hanna just nodded and headed to the bathroom. Caleb decided to call Toby who is the closest to him compared to Ezra, But Ezra is like a big brother to him if he needs some mature advise. Toby answered after few rings.

"Hey Man. How are you? Spencer says you're back in town with Hanna." Toby said when he picks up the phone.

"Well, I'm fine. I'm doing great we're just taking a vacation." Caleb said.

"So what's your plan next?" Toby asked.

"I'm planning to go back to go back to California in Montecito where my family lives because my Mom wants me to take over their real estate business and I want Hanna to be with me." Caleb said

"So, What did she says about this plan?" Toby asked.

"Well, I haven't tell her about this yet." Caleb said.

"You should tell her Man. This is a big decision. You should both agree on this." Toby said.

"Man. We should talk about this later. I'll meet you after I drive Hanna to the coffee shop. Because she's going to meet the girls there." Caleb said.

"Okay, Man. meet me at the grille." Toby said.

"See you there, Bye."

"Bye."

Caleb get dressed and lie on the bed to wait for Hanna. After 15 minutes Caleb was surprised that Hanna already arrived on her bedroom to get dressed she usually take an hour to get out of the bathroom.

"Hey. Are you okay? You usually take years before getting out of the bathroom." Caleb said laughing.

"You know what you're exaggerating. I need to hurry, I tell Spencer I'll be there after 30 minutes. Now get out of my room because I need to get dressed." Hanna said chuckling.

"Are you serious? You have nothing to hide I've seen every perfect part of your body." Caleb said.

"I can't focus when you are watching me get dressed." Hanna said while pushing Caleb outside the door.

Caleb kissed Hanna's forehead then walked out of the door. He seat at the chair in the hallway and wait for Hanna. After few minutes, finally Hanna is ready to go. Caleb stand from his chair and he hold Hanna's hand and they both go down the stairs holding they're in the middle of the stairs.

"Hanna, Caleb. Pizza is here in the kitchen. I know that you are both hungry." Ashley Marin said when she heard Hanna and Caleb descending the stairs.

"We're fine mom... We're meeting friends we'll just eat there. We will be back before dinner." Hanna said.

"Alright, I'm meeting with some clients too. I'll just see you at the restaurant later." Ashley said.

"Okay. Mom were leaving now. See you later." Hanna said.

"Okay."

Hanna and Caleb walked to the garage where Hanna's old car was parked. They decided to use that car because they left their car in California. It took less than 10 minutes to drive to the coffee shop. When Caleb finally parked the car in front of the coffee shop.

"Do you want me to pick you up later?" Caleb asked.

"It's okay. I'll just meet you somewhere thlet lets drive to the restaurant together." Hanna replied.

"Okay. Just call me." Caleb said giving Hanna a quick kiss.

"Okay. See you later. Sweetie." Hanna said smiling while getting out of the car.

Hanna walked inside the coffee shop and looked for her three best friends. She saw them on their usual seat back when they were in high school. She walked to them.

"Hey guys. Did I miss too much?" Hanna greeted.

"Not much. We just all got here too." Emily said.

"We missed you. Han." Spencer said.

"Well, I missed you too." Hanna said taking a seat beside Spencer.

"So, Han how's California?" Aria asked.

"It's great. So, How's your honeymoon in Italy?" Hanna said.

"Romantic and Magical." Aria said.

"Little Miss Aria finally found her Happily ever after." Emily said giggling.

"We're happy for you Aria." Spencer said.

"So, Han how about you and Caleb do you have any plans yet?" Aria asked.

"We don't have plans yet but I want us to move to New York and fulfill our careers there and I always wanted to live there." Hanna said.

"Well that's great but do you think that he will like that idea?" Spencer said.

"I hope so, because before graduation some of fashion firm there already called me to give me a job and that is a great opportunity for me." Hanna said.

"That's amazing Han. Whatever decision you will make we will always support you." Emily said.

After meeting their friends Hanna and Caleb decided to meet at the parking lot where Caleb parked their car. Then they drove to Philly to meet with Hanna's mom at the restaurant. They ate and talked about things that happened in California and Ashley also tells them things that happened in Rosewood when their gone. After their dinner...

"Mom is it alright if you go home first? We're just going to stroll around town a bit." Hanna asked.

"Okay. I'll go ahead. Be safe." Ashley said. She kissed Hanna's cheek and walked out of the restaurant.

"So, where do you want to go now?" Caleb said while their walking out of the restaurant.

"Can we go to the playground near Rosewood High and talk?" Hanna said.

"Alright. Actually I liked to talked to you too."Caleb said.

"Okay." Hanna said.

They drove silently thinking of the right way to tell each other their plans about their future. When Caleb parked the car he walked out of the car and open the car door for Hanna. They walked to the swing holding each other hands. They sat at the swing silently after few minutes of silence Caleb sighed.

"So, what do you want to tell me?" Caleb said breaking the silence.

"My mom talked about plans when we get home. So, I've been thinking of us moving to New York and start our careers there. You can put up your own business there and I can put up mine too. Before graduation a fashion firm already offered me a job in New York so I think it's a great opportunity for us. Don't you think?" Hanna said.

"Hanna I think it's a great idea but my mom already asked me to take over their Real Estate business in California and I already said yes and I wanted us to move there soon. We can get married, create our own family and be happy." Caleb said.

"What about my dreams? I want to prove something in my life and I just can't forget about that." Hanna said.

"Hanna I can provide for you, I can provide for us. You can live a life you always wanted." Caleb said.

"It's not that Caleb. It's about things I wanted to pursue things I wanted to prove with my life. I didn't finish college for nothing. How about you I know you always wanted to put up your own company and be on your own." Hanna said.

"I can put up my own company while managing my mom's business. I can fulfill my dreams anytime I wanted too. And I wanted you to be with me." Caleb said.

"You're selfish Caleb. You never asked me about this, you just decide on your own. You don't even consider what I want, you always think of what you want. We're done Caleb. You could be on your own and decide on your own." Hanna said with tears streaming down her cheeks and with anger on her voice. She grab the car keys from Caleb's hand and walk to the car and drive home.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

* * *

**So, that's it for chapter 1 I hope you liked it...** **Review for some suggestions... Thanks...xoxo**

**-Trea**


	2. Chapter 2

Hanna was awakened from her thoughts when she heard her phone ringing. She picked it up and saw that it was Spencer calling her. She answered it right away.

"Hey, Spence." Hanna said.

"Hey, Han. Are you on your office? Are you busy? Toby, Emily and I are in New York right now." Spencer said.

"I'm not that busy. I actually needed to relax right now. I'm glad you called." Hanna said.

"That's great. I actually called to ask you to hang with us." Spencer said.

"Alright, where can I meet you?" Hanna said.

"Where here at Starbucks near your office." Spencer said.

"Okay. I'll be there in few minutes." Hanna said.

* * *

Caleb was getting dressed in his hotel room in New York City. He was preparing to meet some clients who invited him to hang and grab some drinks at some bar there. He is just meeting with his clients but he can't understand why is he getting nervous that night. He was thinking that maybe the possibility of seeing Hanna around that city is the cause of his nervousness. He keeps on diverting his mind on some other things but all he can think about was her beautiful face, her confidence, and everything he loves about her. It's been ht 3 years since he last saw her but still he can't love anyone but her. He felt empty, his heart become numb when he let her walked out of his life to fulfill her dreams. Trying to move on from the love of his life helps him a little to improve his life. He became focus to achieve his goals. He finally had his own company while he is managing his parents business.

After getting dressed, he walked out of his hotel room and went to the hotels parking lot he open his car door and drive to the bar to meet his clients.

When he finally parked his car, he walked inside the bar and search for his clients. He noticed that his clients hasn't arrived yet. So, he walked to the bar and sat at the bar stool. He ordered a drink while waiting for his clients.

He was silently sipping his drink when he noticed a familiar face beside him who is ordering drinks.

"Toby!" Caleb greeted.

"Hey Caleb, How are you? Long time no See." Toby said.

"I'm great Man. How are you? How's Spencer?" Caleb asked.

"I'm fine and She's perfectly fine too." Toby said.

"So, What are you doing here in New York? I thought you were still living in Rosewood." Caleb said.

"Spencer just drag me here. She wants to go shopping with Emily and visit Hanna to give her some advice about dresses. You? What are you doing here? I thought you have business in California?" Toby said.

"I just have to meet clients here." Caleb said distracted when he heard Hanna's name. "So, where are they?" Caleb asked.

"They're in that booth." Toby said pointing at the booth in the right side of the bar near the dance floor.

Caleb recognized Spencer who is talking animatedly with her best friends. Then, he recognized Hanna's blonde hair and a brunette beside her that he assumed was Emily.

"So, Caleb wanna hang with us?" Toby asked.

"Maybe later. I still needed to wait for my clients." Caleb said still staring at Hanna's back. He can't understand things that he felt by just seeing Hanna's back and he also can't imagined what he would feel if they saw each other face to face.

"Alright. I'll go ahead, just walked to our booth after you meet your clients." Toby said putting their drinks on a tray and heading of to the booth.

"Alright." Caleb replied.

* * *

Toby walked to their booth and put the tray on the table. "Here's your order girls." Toby said.

"Thanks. Tobs." Hanna said.

"Well, It's a pleasure serving you." Toby said chuckling while taking a seat beside Spencer.

"You're the best waiter ever." Spencer said kissing his cheeks.

"So, What brings you here in New York?"Hanna asked.

"Spencer just wanted to go shopping here and ask some advice from you. And we just wanted to visit you." Emily said.

"You should stay in my house and we'll go shopping tomorrow." Hanna suggested.

"We loved to." Spencer said.

"So, where is Aria? Why didn't you bring her here?" Hanna said.

"She's babysitting Ava and Zeke because Ezra is out of town for his book launch and her babysitter is sick." Emily said. Ava is Aria's 5 months old daughter and Ezekiel or Zeke is her 2 years old son.

"Yeah, that's right. And her mom is in Hawaii with Zack." Spencer said.

"Poor Aria." Hanna said.

"Guys, I have something to tell you." Spencer blurted glancing at Toby and looking back at Emily and Hanna.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"Oh my God! Are you pregnant Spence?" Hanna said.

"No, Of course not... But Toby and I are getting married" Spencer said showing them the ring on her right finger.

"Why didn't I notice that?" Hanna said.

"So, when is the wedding?" Emily said.

"We haven't pick a date yet and that is the reason why I am here to go shopping, I needed a dress for my engagement party." Spencer said.

"I can help you with that! I have some of my creation that I haven't released in the market yet and I think that dress fits you." Hanna said.

"Thanks, Han. I know that I will loved it." Spencer said.

"Well, You will surely loved it." Hanna said.

Hanna was sipping on her cocktail drink when she heard a familiar voice that she memorized in her head even if it was 3 years ago when she last heard it. She felt nervous, her palms become sweaty.

"Hey Man. Can I join you? My client just cancelled our meeting." Caleb said standing behind Hanna as he approached Toby.

"Sure." Toby said.

"Hey. How are you Caleb?" Spencer said.

"Just fine. Pretty great." Caleb said sitting down beside Toby.

"Why are you here? I thought you have businesses in California." Emily said.

"Just here to negotiate with some clients." Caleb said. "Hey." Caleb said awkwardly smiling at Hanna.

"Hi." Hanna said smiling casually.

"So, What are you guys talking about before I walked in?" Caleb asked still staring at Hanna.

"Well Man. Spencer just break the news about us getting married." Toby said smiling at Spencer.

"That's great Man. Congratulations." Caleb said tapping Toby's shoulder.

"Thanks Man. I'm the luckiest guy in the world to marry a perfect girl." Toby said kissing Spencer's cheeks

"Okay guys let's just drink to this. For Spencer and Toby's happiness." Hanna said raising her glass.

"Cheers." They all said raising their glass.

Caleb just can't help but stare at Hanna's beautiful face in front of him. She doesn't change a lot she always have the beautiful features that he loved about her. Hanna caught him staring at her and they just locked eyes for a while both awkwardly biting their lower lip. Caleb then noticed the emptiness in her eyes, something he have never seen before. Those blue eyes used to be filled with happiness, love and contentment before, why does it seem so empty and lonely as he stared at it now? In that very moment Caleb just felt like he needed to do something and reached out for her and bring the old Hanna that is always filled with love and happiness.

"So, Caleb where are you staying?" Emily asked.

"In the Hotel, just 15 minutes drive from here. You guys where are you staying?" Caleb said.

"We're staying at Hanna's house." Spencer said.

"Excuse me guys, I just needed to go to the comfort room." Hanna said standing up.

Hanna walked to the comfort room and stared at her reflection in the mirror. A part of her wanted to talked to him and tell him that she still loved him and wanted him back in her life. Another part of her have doubts of how he would react. Is he going to tell her that he still loved her or he will tell her that he moved on and there is someone in his life now. The idea of him loving someone else makes her cry.

* * *

After 5 minutes of thinking of what he should do. Caleb finally decided to follow Hanna and talked to her and win her back. It doesn't matter if she rejects him. He was willing to do anything just to have her back in his life. He stands up from his seat when Toby caught his arm.

"Caleb, Where are you going?" Toby asked.

"I just wanted to talk to her." Caleb said.

Caleb walked to the comfort room, thinking of how things would turn out.

* * *

"What would he tell her?" Emily asked.

"Maybe he wanted them back together" Toby said.

"Maybe, Do you notice how they looked at each other? It's like they still love each other and I think none of them completely moved on from each other." Spencer said.

"So, Do you think that they might be back together after tonight? Emily asked.

"I hope so, I really think that they are destined for each other and no matter what happens they can still find their way back to each other." Spencer said.

"They really deserved to be happy." Emily said.

* * *

Hanna was still staring in the mirror crying about her thoughts, When she heard the door opened. She wiped her tears using the back of her hands and turn her head to the door. She was stunned when she saw Caleb standing near her handing her his handkerchief.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 2. I still hope that you liked it even if I'm such a lame writer. Sorry for keeping you hanging but I just wanted more reviews for a much earlier update. Give me some great ideas and Please review... Thanks...**

**xoxo, Trea  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy reading!**

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars...  
**

* * *

Caleb locked the door of the comfort room and walked towards Hanna. He immediately saw Hanna crying in front of the mirror, He quickly draw his handkerchief from his pocket and hand it to her. She didn't accept his handkerchief and turn away from him.

"What are you doing? Your not allowed in here. This is a female comfort room." Hanna said still not facing Caleb.

"You're the only one in here. So, I guess no one will get mad at me if I barge in."Caleb said.

"So, what are you doing here?" Hanna asked again.

"I just wanted to talked to you." Caleb said.

"Go ahead. talk." Hanna said.

Caleb walked in front of her and looked her in the eyes. He grab Hanna's face with his hands and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Why are you crying?" Caleb asked looking worriedly at her blue eyes.

"None of your business." Hanna said sarcastically forcing to remove from his grip. Caleb remove his hands from her face but he grab her waist holding her tighter and much closer to him.

"You are my business." Caleb said few inches away from her face.

"As I remembered, I'm not your business since the day we both walked out of each others lives." Hanna said.

"And as I remembered it correctly, You walked out of my life but I never walked out of yours." Caleb said.

"If that's true. Why did I haven't seen you in years?" Hanna said.

"Because I stayed silent just watching everything you do." Caleb said.

He can't believed what he is doing in years, He is a guy but he is buying fashion magazine with Hanna's creation featured in it. He also watched Hanna's interviews on TV. He even hired a photographer just to take a picture of Hanna during the fashion show of her clothing line. He was like an obsessed stalker.

Hanna just remain silent trying to process what they were talking about.

"What are you trying to imply?" Hanna said.

"You might not feel or see it Hanna but I still care for you and-"

"Don't talk like that Caleb. You should be mad at me for walking out of your life." Hanna said cutting him mid sentence. Removing herself under his hold, She step backward crossing her arms on her chest staring at the floor.

"No matter how hard I try. I cannot be mad at you. I am more mad at myself for being such a selfish jerk, not considering what will make you happy." Caleb said.

"I don't deserved you. You deserved someone who will not walked out of your life and leave you broken." Hanna said with tears streaming down her face.

Caleb crossed the steps between them and wrapped his arms on her waist pulling her closer to him. he kissed her passionately. Hanna just stand there motionless then got carried away and eventually respond to his kiss with the same passion. They both pull away breathless. Hanna just stared at him speechless.

"I Love You Hanna Marin. Always does and always will. I will do anything just to have you back in my life." Caleb said panting.

Hanna breaks free from his hold and run outside the bathroom.

* * *

Hanna walked to her friends. Emily immediately saw her as she run from the bathroom.

"Han. what happened?" Emily asked.

"I'm going home. You know your way there, Right?" Hanna said panting.

"Yeah." Spencer said.

"Just stay here and enjoy. Don't worry about me. I have to go." Hanna said.

Hanna walked outside the bar searching her keys from her purse and run to her car.

* * *

Spencer just sit there confused with a lot of things playing in her head.

"What do you think happened in there?" Toby asked.

"I don't know. We should asked Caleb." Spencer said.

"There he is." Emily said when she noticed Caleb walking towards them.

"Have you seen Hanna?" Caleb asked panting.

"She leaves few seconds ago." Emily said.

"What happened Man?" Toby asked.

"She just became so stubborn but I will do anything just to have her back." Caleb said.

"So, Are you staying here in New York for awhile?" Spencer asked.

"Maybe I should go back to California for few days to arrange everything with my business and go back here to win her back." Caleb said.

"That's great, Good Luck Man." Toby said.

"Okay. Guys I have to go. I just have to settle things quickly and come back for Hanna." Caleb said.

"Okay. You should know that we were willing to help you." Emily said.

"Thank you." Caleb said and walked out of the bar. He walked to his car and drive back to his Hotel.

* * *

Hanna was driving so confused with Caleb's words still playing in her head. _"I Love You Hanna Marin. Always does and always will. I will do anything just to have you back in my life."_ She was really happy to know that Caleb still loves her but she feels like she is such a stupid person for walking out of his life and she doesn't deserved him. There are a lot of things keep flooding in her head, what will happen if she didn't just walked away to fulfill her dreams, what would it be like if she'd marry Caleb, and what would it be like if she responded what Caleb had said after he kissed her.

After parking her car in front of her house, She walked to her front door and search her house key inside her purse. She walked inside and run upstairs in her bedroom. She throw her purse in her king size bed and walked to her closet that is much more bigger than her room back in Rosewood. She removed all her accessories and slip out of her dress she gets her robe and walked to her bathroom. She stands in front of the mirror and stared at her reflection. _"I looked terrible." _She thought. She stared down her lips and she touch it. She realized that she haven't been kissed in a long time since she broke up with Caleb and it feels like a dream kissing him. She divert her mind from her thoughts and decided to have a warm bath. That is what she needed after a long tiring day.

After taking a bath she grab an old sweats from her closet and sit at her dresser and start to dry her when she heard the door bell. She went down the stairs and walked to the front door.

"Oh, hey guys, There are 3 guest rooms upstairs just choose what room do you like to occupy. There are also towels and extra toothbrush in every bathroom you can all use it." Hanna said weakly when she opened the front door and saw Spencer, Emily and Toby.

"Wow. Your house is like a hotel." Toby joked. "Sorry just kidding" Toby said when Spencer pinch his hand.

"Are you okay Han?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Hanna said making a way for them to get in.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emily offered.

"Not right now, Em." Hanna said going up the stairs to lead them to the guest rooms.

"Okay. Were just here for you." Emily said.

"Yeah. I know. Good Night guys. See you tomorrow and go shopping." Hanna said trying to sound cheerful.

"Good Night Han." Spencer said.

Hanna walked inside her room, she closed the door and walked to her bed and just lie down. Things that happen that day keep rewinding in her head and it keeps tears falling down her face. She was crying all night until she drift off to sleep.

* * *

Hanna woke up and headed to her bathroom and stared at the mirror. She realized it was a bad idea staring at her reflection her eyes looked puffy from crying and she really looked like a mess. She brushed her teeth, comb her hair, and grab her make up from her dresser and fix her eyes. When she's finally contented with her looked, she went downstairs and headed to the kitchen. She found Spencer by the stove cooking eggs and bacon.

"Hey Han, Good morning. Sorry if we invade your kitchen." Spencer said.

"That's alright. But don't tell me that you're the one who make the coffee." Hanna said.

"I did it." Emily said. She was sitting in the stool by the counter.

"Good. So where is Toby?" Hanna said grabbing a mug from the cupboard.

"He's still asleep." Spencer said.

Hanna pour coffee in her mug and sit beside Emily.

"So, How are feeling?" Emily asked.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine really." Hanna said.

Emily just nodded and reach the plate that Spencer handing her. Spencer also laid a plate with eggs and bacon in front of Hanna. Hanna just stared at her food for awhile and eat a little and stand up from her seat.

"I'm going to call my assistant to cancel all my appointments. Then, let's start fitting dresses in my office." Hanna said.

"Okay." Spencer said having a mouthful of bacon.

Hanna is halfway to the stairs when she heard the door bell. She opened the front door and saw a delivery guy.

"This is for Ms. Hanna Marin." The Delivery guy said handing Hanna a bouquet of flowers full of red and white roses.

"I am Hanna Marin. Where did this come from?" Hanna said. She signed the paper that the delivery guy gave her and closed the front door.

Hanna removed a card from the bouquet and read the note in the card.

_Beautiful flowers for the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Good Morning Princess. -Caleb._

Hanna just leave the flowers with the note in the table near the front door and go up the stairs to call her assistant.  
The flowers together with the note make her heart smile but it also made her feel stupid and more confused about everything.

* * *

After calling her assistant, She go down the stairs and walked to her office to find the dress that she made that really fits for Spencer's Engagement party. Hanna's office at home looked more like a boutique inside the mall than a real office except for the sewing machine and some scrap cloths scattered around it in the left corner of the room near the window overlooking the swimming pool in the backyard. There are also mannequins dressed with Hanna's precious creations displayed with glass covers on the right side of the room and a closet and a mirrored fitting room on the other side. When she finally found the dress, She hang it inside the fitting room and search another dresses that can fit Emily, Aria and her for Spencer's Engagement. She found a violet strapless dress for Emily and a Blue one-shoulder dress that fits Aria and She found a sequin tube dress for her. She put the dresses in a chair near the fitting room and walked outside her office to the living room. She saw Spencer and to be cuddled in the couch with Toby whispering in Spencer's ear. She really envy them. She remembered those days that Caleb used to hug her and kissed her the every minute when they're together.

"Spence. Are you ready to fit the dress?" Hanna asked making Spencer pushed Toby lightly.

"Yeah. I'm coming with you." Spencer said standing up from the couch.

"Where is Emily?"Hanna asked.

"She's upstairs. Maybe she's on the phone talking with Paige." Spencer said.

When they entered Hanna's office, Hanna sits on the couch near the fitting room.

"Wow. Han this looks more like a boutique." Spencer said.

"I want this to looked that way." Hanna said smiling.

"Where's the dress?" Spencer asked.

"I hang it inside the fitting room. Go get dressed." Hanna said.

"Okay." Spencer said walking inside the fitting room.

After few minutes, Spencer pus aside the curtains that covers the fitting room and step outside.

"Wow. Han this is really great. I loved it." Spencer said.

"Wow, Spence that is so you. You should be my model if that dress comes out in the market." Hanna said.

It was a Lace long-sleeve skin tone dress with illusion sweetheart neckline and a plunging open back with a satin tie.

"This really perfect." Spencer said sitting next to Hanna.

"Yeah. It sure did." Hanna said.

They become silent for a while.

"What?" Hanna asked.

"What's with you and Caleb?" Spencer asked.

"Nothing." Hanna said.

"It's not nothing. Han. I saw the flowers in the table near the front door awhile ago. I know you still love him. You can't hide that from me." Spencer said.

"I still love him that doesn't change but I just don't know." Hanna said confused.

"Why are you pushing him away if you still love him?" Spencer said.

"I'm just really confused and it felt like a guy like him doesn't deserve a girl like me." Hanna said.

"Han. we both know that you are both perfect for each other." Spencer said.

"Maybe before. But it's different now. I'm such a stupid person for leaving him to fulfill my dreams and just to prove something in my life." Hanna said.

"If you regret that decision, why don't you do something to filled that empty spot in your heart? You can have both your perfect career and love life at the same time if you want to. You'll get through this Han. I know you will you deserved to be happy. And Caleb deserved you because you're just perfect for him." Spencer said squeezing Hanna's shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed my story and sorry if it takes so long for me to update I just needed my school works to get done. So, here it is Chapter 3. Enjoy reading. Sorry to disappoint you if Hanna and Caleb not getting back together just yet. I just have some plans for the next Chapters. thanks for supporting my story. xoxo**

**-Trea  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all your support for this story. I decided to write another chapter because I don't want this to left unfinished so here it is.**

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

Hanna was packing her things for her trip to Rosewood for Spencer's Engagement party. She was sitting on a chair inside her closet undecided of what kind of shoes she's going to bring. She decided to just packed 5 pairs she really love wearing, She packed it inside a special bag for shoes and put it inside her suitcase. After zipping it, She decided to grab something to eat. She went down the stairs and walked to the kitchen, She grab a mug from the cupboard and pour a coffee in it. She also get a bowl of cereal and sat at the counter. When she's almost done eating she heard the door bell. She walked to the front door and opened it. She saw a delivery guy holding a bouquet of flowers. It was from Caleb of course.

It's been two weeks since Hanna last saw Caleb at the bar. Everyday Caleb never fails to send Hanna something that might change Hanna's mind of pushing him away. He always send her flowers every morning in the last 2 weeks with a note of course telling her how beautiful she was and telling her how important she was in his life. Simple note like that make her heart melts. She missed seeing his gorgeous face so badly. She loved him more than her life but she was scared of loving him that way. After her conversation with Spencer things get clearer for her. She became willing to take the risk to have her second chance with the man she really love.

After signing the paper the delivery guy gave her, She read his note that she usually do everyday.

_You looked lovely today as always... take a look on your driveway -Caleb_

After reading it she looked at her drive way on the left side of her house, She saw Caleb standing in her driveway leaning on a motorcycle.

"What are you doing here?" Hanna said walking to her driveway.

"I know that you're heading off to Rosewood this afternoon. So, I would like to come with you. If you let me." Caleb said.

"Is that your motorcycle?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah." Caleb said.

"When did you started to ride that thing. It's really dangerous." Hanna said worried.

"Don't worry I'm gonna leave it here. I'm going to drive your car for you." Caleb said.

"You know what I can drive on my own and I can go to Rosewood alone." Hanna said.

"Alright. I'll just follow you with my motorcycle in case you got into trouble with your car or something." Caleb said.

"Fine. we can travel together. just don't ride that thing you might put yourself in danger." Hanna said with a worried tone.

"Alright. I'll just wait for you here." Caleb said contented crossing his arms on his chest. He smiled at the thought of Hanna being worried of him riding a motorcycle. He only started riding a motorcycle when they broke up. It was like a rebellious thing to do so he just tried riding it. He was a very careful driver so he never been in any accident.

Hanna walked back inside her house. She put the bouquet of flowers in a base and she went upstairs to get her suitcases. She drag her suitcases to the top of the stairs and lifted one of it and descend the staircase carefully.  
Caleb heard her going down the stairs so he went inside and tried to help her.

"Want some help?" Caleb asked.

"No I'm fine. I can do this." Hanna said.

"Really? I know how you pack your things. It's always twice your body weight or even 3 times." Caleb said.

"Trust me, I can do thisssss." Hanna said losing balance and fell in Caleb's waiting arms.

"Let me help you. Okay." Caleb said setting Hanna on the chair near the stairs.

Caleb picked the suitcase in the foot of the stairs and carry it in the front door. He go back and get another one on the top of the stairs. He carried the suitcases outside to load it in Hanna's car. He went back inside the house to get Hanna.

"Are you okay? Can you walk." Caleb asked.

"I think I can." Hanna said standing up and tried to walk. "Ouch". Hanna whispered limping.

"That's what you get wearing high-heels." Caleb said picking Hanna up.

"I wear 3 inches or I wear nothing." Hanna said.

Hanna leaned closer to Caleb's chest and smell his cologne. He doesn't change his scent. He still wore the scent that Hanna loves. Caleb carried her to her car and set her in the passenger's seat.

"Where is your keys?" Caleb asked.

"It's in my purse. I leave it on the table near the front door. Don't forget to set the alarms before you locked the door." Hanna said.

"Okay." Caleb said. He walk inside the house and grab Hanna's purse. He set the alarm then locked the door.

Caleb walked to his motorcycle to get his duffel bag tied at the back part of the motorcycle. Then went back to Hanna's car, He placed Hanna's purse in her lap and throw his bag at the back seat.

"Can I parked my motorcycle in your garage?"Caleb asked.

"Sure. Here's the key." Hanna said handing Caleb the key for the garage.

"Thanks." Caleb said reaching for the key.

After parking his motorcycle on her garage, Caleb run back to Hanna's car and sat at the drivers seat.

* * *

They drive in silence for few hours. Then, Caleb broke the silence.

"Did your feet still hurts?" Caleb asked.

"I think it's fine now." Hanna said.

"So, do you like the flowers?" Caleb asked again.

"It's pretty. Thank you but you don't need to send me flowers everyday." Hanna said.

"I'm glad you like them. So, are we okay now? You don't hate me anymore?" Caleb said.

"We're fine and I never hate you." Hanna said stating to smile looking at his gorgeous face.

"Am I forgiven for being such a jerk?" Caleb asked.

"Well, you're forgiven but I want to apologize too for being stupid and for every pain I cause you." Hanna said.

"You don't need to apologize. It's nothing." Caleb said.

"So, are we okay now?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah. we're definitely fine." Caleb said.

"Friends?" Hanna asked offering her hands for Caleb to shake it.

"Friends." Caleb said shaking her hands.

* * *

**So, Pretty Little Liars last episode Misery loves Company is really heartbreaking for Spoby. I was really crying seeing Spencer like that. I'm glad that Caleb wasn't "A" I really can't imagine if he's part of the A-Team it would be a triple times heartbreak for me if that happens to my haleb.  
**

**Sorry if it takes so long for me to update. tell me what you think and suggest of what should i right in the next chapter. I know this chapter is too short but i hope you like it. thanks for your support. xoxo**

**-Trea  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**My mind was crowded with a lot of ideas to put in this story I really can't decide what to write... So here's the idea that comes first... just read it and let me know what you think about it.**

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars...**

* * *

Hanna stared outside the window on the passenger side and rest her head on her seat. After her conversation with Caleb they both became awkwardly silent for awhile. She was really regretting offering him friendship, She does know deep inside that she wanted more than that and she knows he does too. She really loved him and she really missed being with him. In the last 3 years every time she was just alone thinking he was always in her mind, everything they do when they were still together keeps flashing back in her head and it makes her think that she is the stupidest person in the world for letting go of someone as perfect as Caleb. With so many things running in her head, Hanna decided to take a nap. After few minutes, Hanna was now fast asleep on the passenger seat.

* * *

Caleb remain driving in silence thinking of him and Hanna being friends. It's really good to know that Hanna doesn't hate him and he can be around anytime he likes but heaven knows he wants more than that. More than just being friends with her. He really wanted her to be with him. He really loved her more than his life. He will do anything just to have her back. His life wouldn't be complete without her. Caleb looked on the passenger side and notice Hanna sleeping she was resting her head in the window. Caleb stop the car and reach for the pillow in the back seat. He positioned Hanna on her seat that looks comfortable for her to sleep and get back to driving.

* * *

After a long tiring drive, they were finally in Rosewood. Caleb parked the car in front of Hanna's home.  
He stared at Hanna in the passenger seat still sleeping. He unbuckle his seat belt and moved closer to her. He stared at her closed eyes to her nose and down to her lips. He was really fascinated of how perfect she was. She looked like a goddess for him. She will always be his princess then and now nothing can change what he feels for her. He leaned closer and kissed her half open lips. He kissed her passionately. Hanna's eyes flutter open and it takes few seconds before it sinks in her mind that Caleb was really kissing her. She closed her eyes again and responded to Caleb's kiss with the same passion showing him how much she missed him. They both pull away breathless.

"I should go get settled in my room." Hanna said.

"Yeah. I should go with you. I'll help you unload your things and carry it to your room." Caleb said.

"Yeah. That's fine. Let's go" Hanna said throwing the pillow in the back seat.

"Okay." Caleb said stepping out of the car. He walked to the passenger's side to open the car door for Hanna. They walked to the back of the car to unload Hanna's suitcases.

"Go get inside your house let me handle this." Caleb said.

"Alright." Hanna said. She walked to the front door of her moms house and press the doorbell.

Ashley Marin opened the front door once she heard the door bell.

"Hey. sweetheart how are you? I really missed you" Ashley said.

"I'm fine mom. I miss you too." Hanna said hugging her mom.

"Where are your suitcases? Do you want me to call Ted upstairs to help you with that?" Ashley said.

"No, it's fine. Caleb is going to carry it in my room." Hanna said.

"Caleb Rivers? Are you back together? Where is he?" Ashley said.

"Yeah. It's Caleb mom. He's unloading my things in the car. But we're not back together. were just friends." Hanna said.

"Hey Ashley." Caleb said dragging Hanna's suitcases.

"Caleb. How are you? I missed you. You haven't get back here in such a long time." Ashley said hugging Caleb.

"Good to see you Ashley." Caleb said.

"Let's go inside. Are you guys hungry? I'll be making Lasagna for dinner. You should eat dinner with us Caleb." Ashley said walking inside the house.

"Sounds good." Caleb said.

"So, Caleb where are you going to stay here? You can stay in the guest room if you want." Ashley said.

"Thanks but Spencer already offered me her families Lake house until the wedding." Caleb said.

"You're staying here for like a month and you just bring a duffel bag." Hanna commented.

"How about you? Are you staying here for like a year bring this huge suitcases." Caleb said laughing.

"It's better to be sure of what would I need." Hanna said.

"Well, I can survive with a duffel bag. I used to be a nomad remember? I always go from place to place." Caleb said.

"And he used to live in our basement." Ashley said laughing.

"Yeah." Hanna said starting to smile.

"I will never forget that." Caleb said chuckling.

"You should settle in your room first and help me prepare dinner later." Ashley said.

"Yeah. I should go carry this upstairs." Caleb said starting to go upstairs carrying Hanna's suitcases. Hanna follow behind him.

Caleb placed her suitcases on the foot of her bed. He looked around her room and notice that she still have pictures of them and pictures of him in picture frames in every side tables and dresser.

"Why do I still have pictures here?" Caleb asked.

"Uhm, I just don't have time clearing them out of here." Hanna said blushing awkwardly.

Caleb just stared at her with a playful smile.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Hanna said embarrassed.

"Nothing. Those pictures just made me think that you still love me and it gives me hope somehow." Caleb said still smiling but with sincerity in his voice.

"We talked about it. Right? And we both agree in being friends." Hanna said.

"Yeah. But just remember friends can be lovers. I won't stop till I get you back, Just remember that. Okay." Caleb said before walking out of her room.

Hanna just remain standing there digesting every word that he said. She decided to take a shower. Those words Caleb said still playing in her head. After taking a shower, She get dressed with a sleeveless white blouse and a pair of denim shorts, She dry her hair and go down the stairs and went to the kitchen. She saw Caleb helping her mom preparing dinner. Caleb was chopping onions with teary eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Hanna asked with a wide smile.

"This onions are irritating my eyes." Caleb said.

"You should wash your hands and eyes after doing that."Hanna suggested.

"Hey Hanna. Hey Caleb" Ted greeted walking to the kitchen He put his hands in Ashley's waist and kissed her cheeks.

"Hey Ted." Hanna said.

"So, Are you guys back together?" Ted asked.

"No, were just friends and he's just here to eat dinner with us tonight." Hanna said.

"Oh, That's great. But I can't imagine you guys being friends. You look perfect for each other." Ted commented.

"And I really like Caleb as my Son-in-Law." Ashley said.

"You know what they were really right about me being a perfect son-in-law." Caleb whispered in Hanna's ear smiling crookedly.

"You know what? I just gonna go watch a movie in the living room." Hanna said feel betrayed by the three.

Hanna walked to the living room and sat in the couch, she reached the remote and flip through the channels searching for good movies or tv shows. She settled to a comedy show without really paying attention to it.

* * *

Caleb wash his hands and eyes after chopping the onions as Hanna suggested and followed her to the living room. He walked to the living room and sat beside her.

"Hey." Caleb said.

"Hey." Hanna said.

"What are you watching?" Caleb asked.

"Just a comedy show." Hanna said.

"You're watching comedy but you're face looks serious like you're watching an action movie." Caleb said.

"I was just thinking." Hanna said.

"What are you thinking about?" Caleb said.

"None of your business." Hanna said.

"Alright that's fine. As long as you're thinking about me." Caleb said smiling.

Hanna just remain silent looking at the tv screen.

* * *

When the dinner is already done, Ashley called them in the living room. They all went to the dining table and eat dinner. They talked and catch up about things that happened with their lives. After dinner Hanna walked Caleb to the front door.

"You can borrow my car if you like?" Hanna said.

"No. I'm fine. I'll just go get my bag in the back seat and walk to Spencer and Toby's house. I already borrowed Toby's motorcycle and I'm going to use it while I stay here." Caleb said.

"Okay." Hanna said.

They walked to Hanna's car and get his bag. Caleb handed her keys and walked to Spencer and Toby's house.  
Caleb turn his head and wave at her. Hanna just look at Caleb's back till he disappeared in the darkness. She walked back inside the house and run straight to her room. She was thinking about Caleb until she fell asleep.

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 5. I hope you like it and please review... xoxo**

**-Trea**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, now I have plenty of time to update before I got trap from school work again. It really sucks to be busy with school work. I hope you all understand. Thanks for all who reviewed last chapter... and i hope you all like this chapter... enjoy reading...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars...**

* * *

Caleb woke up early and go for a jog around the woods near the Lake. He was thinking of going to Hanna's house and cook breakfast for her. He was really eager of getting them back together before he went back to California after Spencer and Toby's Wedding. He was also thinking of proposing to her, He really wanted her to be his wife and to be the mother of his child. After an hour of jogging, he went back to the Lake house to take a shower. He get dressed and went out of the house and ride in a motorcycle that he borrowed from Toby. He went to the grocery to buy everything that he needed in cooking Hanna's breakfast. After paying it, he went back to the motorcycle and drive to Hanna's house. He parked the motorcycle quickly next to Hanna's car and run to the front door. He pressed the door bell and Ashley Marin opened the door for him.**  
**

"Caleb." Ashley said.

"Good Morning Ashley." Caleb greeted.

"Good Morning Caleb." Ted greeted standing behind Ashley.

"Why are you here so early?" Ashley said.

"I just wanted to cook breakfast for Hanna. Can I use your kitchen?" Caleb said.

"Oh. That is so sweet of you. Come in. Ted and I are about to leave for work. Hanna is still in her room sleeping. Just feel free to use the kitchen and feel at home." Ashley said.

"Good Luck Caleb." Ted said tapping his shoulders walking out of the house with Ashley.

"Take care of my daughter and good luck." Ashley said

"Thanks." Caleb said.

After Ted and Ashley leaved, He closed the door, He put his leather jacket in the chair near the stairs and walked to the kitchen and started to cook Hanna's breakfast.

* * *

Hanna was awaken with the smell of pancakes, egg and bacon mixed up. She gets up and went downstairs.

"Mom?" Hanna said with a sleepy voice walking to the kitchen.

"Good Morning Princess." Caleb said.

"What are you doing here? Where is my mom?" Hanna said panicking with Caleb seeing her looking like a mess with a bed head. She ran her fingers through her hair to fix it somehow.

"Your mom let me in. They left early for work. I'm almost done with this let's eat breakfast." Caleb said smiling. He kissed her forehead and say "Don't worry about your hair your always beautiful for me."

"Whatever." Hanna said taking a seat on the stool by the counter.

Caleb placed the plates of pancake, egg and bacon on the counter and set a plate in front of Hanna and sat next to her with a coffee mug on his left hand and another plate for him in his right hand.

"So, why are you doing this?" Hanna said.

"I just wanted to cook breakfast for you." Caleb said shoving a mouthful of pancake in his mouth.

"Thank you but you don't need to do this." Hanna said.

"I want to. So, what are your plans for today?" Caleb said.

"I'm going to call one of my designers and asked him if he already sent Spencer's wedding gown it should be here by tomorrow for me to see if it fits perfectly. I'm going to meet the girls in Aria's house because we're going to take the kids with us when we set up Spencer's house for the party tonight." Hanna said.

"Can I drive you? I have nothing to do. I can be your slave." Caleb said.

"Alright." Hanna said smiling starting to eat her breakfast.

* * *

When they're done eating breakfast they both clean up the kitchen and washed the dishes.

"Thanks for the breakfast." Hanna said.

"You're welcome." Caleb said.

"I'll just go upstairs take a shower and get dressed." Hanna said.

"I'm just in the living room." Caleb said.

"Okay." Hanna said then go upstairs.

Caleb just sat idly on the couch waiting patiently for Hanna. After an hour, Hanna was finally dressed descending the staircase. Caleb turn his head and look at her.

"You looked beautiful as always my princess." Caleb said. Hanna was wearing a skinny jeans with a blue top showing her cleavage and a leather jacket on top of it.

"Thank you." Hanna said smiling at her old nickname. She really missed him calling her with her old nickname.

"Are you ready to go?" Caleb asked.

"Just wait for a sec. I'll just call my designer." Hanna said.

"Alright." Caleb said nodding. He was now leaning in the couch with his arms crossed on his chest.

Hanna drawn her phone from her purse and dialed Larry's number. She spokes after few seconds.

"Hey Larry. Did you already send my best friends wedding dress?" Hanna said.

"You have to make sure to send it today. I need it by tomorrow."

"Okay. Thank you. Bye." Hanna put her phone back in her purse.

"What happened?" Caleb asked.

"The details in the dress are not done yet but he assured me to be done with it this afternoon. Let's go." Hanna said.

"Yeah." Caleb said.

Hanna locked the doors. They walked out of the house and to the car.

"I'm not gonna drive that." Caleb said.

"What?" Hanna asked.

"I want you to experience a motorcycle ride." Caleb said walking to the motorcycle.

"What? Are you serious? I'm not gonna ride that. It will ruin my hair." Hanna said.

"Come on, Han. Don't you want to try something different? I know you used to be cool about things." Caleb said.

"Well, I'm cool. But you know what just drive that motorcycle and I'll drive my own car." Hanna said searching for her car keys. Before Hanna open the car door Caleb grabbed the keys from her hands and put it in his pocket.

"Now you can't drive that." Caleb said.

"I thought you wanted to be my slave?" Hanna said.

"Let's go Princess." Caleb said riding the motorcycle handing Hanna a pink helmet.

"Fine. But I'm not going to put my arms around you." Hanna said giving in. She reach for the helmet sitting on Caleb's back.

"Alright. hold on tight." Caleb said.

Caleb start the engine and speeds up the motorcycle to force Hanna to put her arms around him. Hanna was so afraid, so she put her arms around Caleb hugging him tight.

"Can you slow down and be careful?" Hanna said.

"I can't I always drive like this." Caleb said.

"Really? You could be in danger driving like this." Hanna said.

"I'm always careful princess. Stop worrying okay?" Caleb said.

"Can you slow down just a little? Please?" Hanna asked.

"Okay. I'll try." Caleb said slowing down the motorcycle.

After few minutes, they were finally in Aria's house. Caleb parked the motorcycle on the sidewalk and they both walk to Aria's house. Caleb pressed the doorbell and Ezra opened the door for them.

"Hey Guys. How are you? So, Are you guys back together?" Ezra said.

"When will people stop asking that question?" Hanna said.

"Maybe, when we're really back together." Caleb joked.

"We're just friends." Hanna said weakly glaring at Caleb.

"Alright. Come in. Aria is in the living room with the Zeke." Ezra said.

Hanna walked to the living room and saw Zeke playing on the floor.

"Hey Zeke. Where is Mommy? I missed you buddy." Hanna said picking Zeke up. She kissed his cheeks and tickle him a little.

Caleb just stand there watching Hanna. He was amazed of how Hanna really loved kids. He really hoped that she'd become the mother of his children.

"I mwiss you too. Aunt Hanna." Zeke said.

"Oh. Hey Han. You're early." Aria said.

"I have nothing to do in the house. So, I come early. To see this little guy." Hanna said tickling Zeke.

"Thanks for the dress that you send me to wear for Spencer's party I really loved it." Aria said.

"Well, I made it for you guys. I know it will fit you perfectly. So, where is little Ava?" Hanna said.

"She's upstairs sleeping in her room." Aria said.

"Can I see her?" Hanna said.

"Of course. Caleb can you looked after Zeke?" Aria said.

"Yeah." Caleb said nodding.

"Zeke just behave with Uncle Caleb. Aunt Hanna and I are just going to check on your baby sister. Okay?" Aria said.

"Okaey. Moummy." Zeke said.

Aria and Hanna went upstairs to Ava's bedroom. Leaving Caleb and Zeke in the living room.

* * *

"Hey. Caleb" Ezra greeted. Walking to the living room.

"Hi." Caleb said.

"I haven't seen you for almost 3 years. What happened to you?" Ezra asked.

"I took over my moms business and I put up my own in California." Caleb said.

"Oh. That's great. So, are you moving back here?" Ezra asked.

"No. I'm just here for Toby's wedding and just to be with Hanna." Caleb said.

Hanna was about to walked to the bathroom when she heard Ezra and Caleb's conversation. She walked on top of the stairs and listened to every word that Caleb said.

"Is it okay with you to be just friends with her?" Ezra said.

"No. Of course not. I really wanted her back in my life and I'm willing to do anything just to have her back." Caleb said.

"So, What takes you so long to take action to get her back?" Ezra asked curious.

"Well, I guess we just needed time to pursue everything we want to prove with our lives and I think just takes years for me to proved that no one and nothing can make me completely happy except for her." Caleb said.

"If you needed help or anything. I'm just here Man." Ezra said tapping his shoulders.

She listened carefully processing everything in her head. Tears rolled down her cheeks hearing those words come out from his mouth.

* * *

**Thank you for supporting my story... I hope you enjoy this one... Next Chapter i finally decided to get them back together I'll update sooner as soon as I get 10 reviews... Tell me what you think... xoxo**

**-Trea  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry if takes so long for me to update. I really hope that you like this one because this is my favorite chapter so far. For those amazing person who think that this is great thank you thank you thank you for all your support...  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars...**

* * *

After setting up in Spencer's House the whole afternoon for the Engagement party, Caleb is finally driving Hanna home for her to get dressed.

"So, what are you gonna wear for tonight?" Hanna asked. She was sitting at the back of the motorcycle with her hands on Caleb's waist.

"Actually, I didn't bring anything that suits your fancy dress." Caleb said.

"I'll help you with that. Let's go to the Mall first." Hanna said.

"Alright." Caleb said.

They drive to the Mall and went to a store for Men's attire. Hanna picked a long-sleeves polo and necktie that matched and give it to Caleb. She also picked a pants and hand it to him.

"Go get dressed." Hanna said.

"Okay." Caleb said walking to the fitting room.

Hanna sat on the chair near the fitting room and wait for Caleb to get dressed. She saw a tall blonde haired man standing near her holding two different neckties. She looked back at the fitting room door where Caleb entered.

"Hanna." The blonde man greeted.

Hanna turned her head to her left where the man is standing. "Sean. Is that you? You looked different. How are you?" Hanna said looking at Sean who is wearing an eye glasses and a navy blue long-sleeves folded up to his elbows.

"I'm great. How are you? You looked beautiful as ever. I thought you're living in New York, What brings you here?" Sean said.

"I'm just here for Spencer's wedding and I'm getting back there after a couple of weeks." Hanna said.

"Oh, That's great. Are you busy? Wanna go for coffee or something?" Sean asked.

"Actually, I'm going to Spencer's Party tonight. Maybe next time." Hanna said.

"She's not going out with you." Caleb said walking towards them.

"Sorry. So, you're back together huh?" Sean said.

"Were-" Hanna was about to say something then Caleb cut her off.

"Yes. We're definitely back together. Will you fix my tie babe?" Caleb said putting his hands on her waist looking at her lovingly.

"I guess I'll just see you around." Sean said.

"Yeah. Bye Man." Caleb said sarcastically tapping Sean's shoulder. He was relieved to see him go.

"Bye. Han." Sean said nodding at Hanna starting to walked away from them.

* * *

"Jealous much?" Hanna commented turning to face Caleb to fix his tie. As Sean walked outside the store.

"No, I'm not. I'm too gorgeous to be insecured by him." Caleb said.

"Really? So, why did you tell him that were back together?" Hanna said smiling looking at his tie.

"Because I don't want him near you." Caleb said.

"You're really jealous Mr. Rivers. You're a little bit defensive. Don't you?" Hanna said.

"I'm not defensive. I'm just protecting you from that guy." Caleb said.

"You're really jealous." Hanna said smiling at him.

"Okay fine. I'm jealous so what. I already tell you that I still love you." Caleb said.

"I really love the way you look when you're jealous." Hanna said laughing pinching his nose.

"What so funny?" Caleb asked.

"Nothing. Let's just go and pay for that." Hanna said pulling his hand to the counter.

"I'll just get my clothes inside the fitting room." Caleb said.

"Okay." Hanna said letting go of his hands.

Hanna waited for him in the cashier and after paying for the clothes they are finally walking out of the store.

"You know what I think you need a haircut." Hanna said.

"I thought you love my hair this long." Caleb said.

"Yeah but I think you will look cuter if you cut it a little bit just above your jaw." Hanna said running her fingers through his hair.

"You think so?" Caleb said.

"Yeah." Hanna said.

"Okay. Maybe it's time cut it. Let's go." Caleb said pulling her hand.

They walked to the Salon for Caleb to have his haircut. After half an hour, They were finally walking out of the salon.

"Are you hungry? It still early, We can grab something to eat. Before I'll take you home to get dressed." Caleb said.

"I think I'm fine. I just need to pee before we leave." Hanna said.

"Alright." Caleb said.

They started to walk to the bathroom near a jewelry store beside Rive Gauche.

"I'll just wait for you here." Caleb said. When they're finally standing in front of the jewelry store.

"Okay." Hanna said walking away.

Caleb walked inside the jewelry store. He looked at the glass shelf with necklaces lined up.

"Excuse me, Miss. Can I see this one?" Caleb said approaching the saleslady pointing to the necklace with a tear shape locket pendant in it with the word _"forever" _and infinity symbol engraved in front of it.

The saleslady opened the glass shelf and hand Caleb the necklace. Caleb looked at it thoroughly.

"I'm taking this but can I have this personalized? Can you engraved something at the back of it?" Caleb asked.

"Of course, Sir. I'll just get your receipt and the slip for personalized orders." the saleslady said.

The saleslady get back after few seconds holding some papers.

"Here's your receipt Sir. And here's the slip for personalized orders. You can write there what you want to put at the back of the necklace." the saleslady said handing Caleb the papers.

"Here." Caleb said giving the paper back after writing something in it. He also give his credit card to the saleslady.

"Wait, One more thing. can I picked it up tomorrow?" Caleb asked.

"Yes, Sir. It will be ready tomorrow afternoon." The saleslady replied.

"Thank you." Caleb said.

"Here's your card Sir." The saleslady said handing him his card and another receipt.

"Thank you again." Caleb said smiling.

* * *

Caleb walked outside the jewelry store and sat at the nearby bench to wait for Hanna.

"Hey. Let's go." Hanna said.

"Yeah. Let's go." Caleb said.

They walked outside the mall to the parking lot. Caleb wore his leather jacket and ride the motorcycle and gave Hanna her helmet. After 20 minutes they were finally in Hanna's house. He parked the motorcycle and walked behind Hanna. Hanna unlocked the door and opened the lights inside the house.

"Wait for me here. I'll be quick promise." Hanna said.

"Even if it takes long. I'll wait for you, Princess." Caleb said as Hanna starting to go up the stairs.

He sat in the chair near the stairs and wait for Hanna to get ready. After sitting and idly thinking for few minutes, Caleb looked up and saw Hanna descending the staircase looking like a goddess beauty. He was stunned looking at her with his mouth half open.

"Wow, You looked- I really can't find words to describe how beautiful and gorgeous you are." Caleb said.

"Thank you but I know even if I looked like a mess I'm still beautiful for you." Hanna said blushing.

"Yeah. You're right. Let's go." Caleb said.

"Yeah. Let's go but I don't want to ride in your motorcycle wearing this." Hanna said.

"Of course, Princess. I'm driving your car. I don't want you to look like a mess." Caleb said.

"Good." Hanna said grabbing Caleb's hand.

They locked the front door and walked to Hanna's car. Caleb opened the door on the driver's side and went to the passenger side to open the car door for Hanna, He help her get in and went back to the driver's side to get in. Caleb start the engine and opened the radio with a Christina Perri song playing.

_I have died everyday __waiting for you_  
_Darlin' don't be afraid __I have loved you for a_  
_Thousand years __I'll love you for a_  
_Thousand more_

Caleb drive silently. He suddenly remembered something about the song. He laughed with the memory.

"What so funny?" Hanna asked when she heard Caleb laughing.

"Haven't you remember this song?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah. It is the theme song of one of my favorite movies." Hanna said.

"Yeah but do you remember when we watched that movie when we were still in high school. You childishly wished that I'm a vampire so I could be you're real life Edward Cullen." Caleb said laughing.

"I was really childish. I admit it." Hanna said laughing.

"That's one of a million things I loved about you." Caleb said.

* * *

After laughing and talking about nothing in particular. Caleb finally parked the car outside Spencer and Toby's house.  
When Toby finally had access with his trust fund, He build Spencer her Dream House and asked her to lived with him. Caleb and Hanna walked to the front door. Hanna pressed the doorbell and Emily opened the door for them.

"Hey, Han. You looked great?" Emily said.

"You too. My creation really fits you. You can be my model if you want to." Hanna said.

"Thanks again for the dress but I haven't plan to be a model. Hey Caleb. Nice haircut. It suits you." Emily said.

"Thanks Em. Where is Toby?" Caleb said.

"He's in the living room with Spence, Entertaining guests." Emily said.

They walked to the living room and saw a bunch of guest chatting in the living room with glasses of wine in hand. Hanna walked to Spencer to greet her.

"Hi, Spence. You looked stunningly beautiful." Hanna greeted.

"Thanks Han. Where is Caleb?" Spencer said.

"Oh, He's right there with your husband to be." Hanna said pointing at Caleb and Toby chatting by the minibar.

"So, what's going on with you two?" Spencer asked.

"I already told you that were just friends." Hanna said.

"Han, I see the way you looked at him and I see the way he looks at you and I know that you still love each other the same way." Spencer said.

"Yeah, Yeah. Miss Genius. I know okay." Hanna said.

"Okay you're old enough. I know you always find a way back to each other and I can feel that you will soon." Spencer said.

* * *

After talking with Spencer, Hanna walked to the bar and saw that Caleb and Toby wasn't there anymore. She grabbed a bottle of whiskey and a glass and went outside the backyard. She sat on one of the benches and pour the whiskey in her glass and drink up. She was thinking of everything Spencer said. After an almost empty bottle of whiskey, She decided to walked right up at Caleb and tell him what she really feels for him.

* * *

"Have you seen Hanna?" Caleb asked Spencer.

"I was just talking to her awhile ago." Spencer said.

"Yeah. I saw her talking to you but it's 30 mins. ago." Caleb said.

"Maybe she's with Aria or Em." Spencer suggested.

"I already asked them, They haven't seen her either." Caleb said.

"Oh, There she is." Spencer said pointing at Hanna who is leaning by the door looking pretty wasted.

Caleb walked to her and put his hand to her waist to help her stand.

"What happened to you? Are you drunk?" Caleb said.

"No, I'm not I never been drunk my entire life. Maybe I'm just a bit tipsy. You know what you look really gorgeous tonight." Hanna said unsteady.

"I should take her home Spence." Caleb said.

"Wait, I have something to tell you." Hanna said unsteady.

"Whatever it is Princess. I should take you home." Caleb said.

"Yeah, you should she's really blasted. We'll just check on her tomorrow." Spencer said.

Caleb carried Hanna to the car and buckled her seat belt for her.

"Why are you taking me home so early? We have to party all night." Hanna said.

"I think you partied enough, Princess. I should get you home." Caleb said.

"But I don't wanna go home. Can you take me with you at the Lake house? Please." Hanna said.

"Alright, but I have to take you home when your not intoxicated anymore." Caleb said.

Caleb looked at Hanna at the passenger side leaning on her seat. Hanna just smiled and nodded. She fell asleep on their way to the Lake House. After parking the car in front of the lake house, Caleb stepped out of the car and walked to the passenger side to wake up Hanna.

"Han, Wake up. We're here." Caleb said waking Hanna up. After 5 more tries to wake her, he finally decided to wake her by kissing her. He started to kiss her softly then it became passionately. He doesn't really care if her mouth taste like whiskey.

Hanna's eyes flutter open and put her arms around Caleb's neck then she responded to his kiss passionately and make it more deeper. Caleb carried her to the front porch still not leaving her lips. He opened the door quickly and laid Hanna on the couch. Hanna pulled his tie and removed it hastily, She unbuttoned his shirt as fast as she can. While Caleb unzipped her dress and unsnapped her bra. They pulled away a brief second.

"Are you sure?" Caleb asked.

"Of course, I'm sure. I surrendered you my virginity a long time ago." Hanna said.

"Is this mean that were back together?" Caleb asked again.

"I know I'd been very stupid and stubborn about my feelings but I still love you Caleb and nothing can change that." Hanna said looking at his chocolate brown eyes.

Caleb kissed her again and continued what they are doing.

* * *

**A/N: I really can't believe that I can put up a story like this to think that I haven't had a boyfriend. Maybe because I really love reading romance novels and watching romance movies...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry if it takes so long for me to update... So, I make this longer for you guys... Enjoy reading and please REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars...**

* * *

Hanna woke up with Caleb's warm arms wrapped around her. She smiled when she remembered what happened the previous night. She was really happy that they are finally back together and she really hoped that it would be forever. She looked at his gorgeous face for a little while and kissed his lips. Caleb hugged her tighter and responded to her kiss.

"Good Morning sleepy head." Hanna said when they pulled away.

"Good Morning Beautiful." Caleb replied rubbing his eyes.

"Come on, get up you need to take me home." Hanna said trying to remove his arms wrapped around her.

"Will you stay a bit longer? I'll call your mom to let her know that I'm with you." Caleb said.

"I need to take a shower and change clothes and I'm going to wait for Spencer's wedding dress to arrived this afternoon." Hanna said.

"You can take a shower here with me." Caleb said smiling.

"I loved too but I don't have fresh clothes to wear." Hanna said.

"You can borrow my shirt if you want too." Caleb said.

"Okay fine but I really needed to get home for the wedding dress." Hanna said.

"Fine I'll take you home. Are you hungry? I can make breakfast for us." Caleb said.

"Sounds great." Hanna said.

Caleb get up from the couch and kissed her forehead before walking to the kitchen. Hanna picked up Caleb's long-sleeves from the floor and wear it. She followed Caleb in the kitchen and sat on one of the chairs in the dining table. She watched Caleb as he worked in the kitchen.

"You know what, you really looked cute working in the kitchen half naked."Hanna said.

"I'm not just cute Princess. I know that you think I'm hot." Caleb said. He faced her and wink at her.

"You can say that. Don't be over confident Mr. Rivers." Hanna said.

"I'm not over confident. I know that you're really enjoying the view." Caleb said.

"Yeah, yeah. Mr. Attractive." Hanna said standing up. She walked towards Caleb tiptoed to kiss his lips.

"I Love You. I will never get tired of telling you that." Caleb said.

"I Love You too. And I missed telling you that." Hanna said putting her left arm around his neck. Caleb leaned closer and kissed her passionately. they both pulled away when they heard Caleb's phone ringing. Caleb picked up without looking the caller id.

"Hello." Caleb said.

"Hey, Caleb. It's me Ashley. Are you with Hanna? Spencer dropped by this morning to check on Hanna but unfortunately she didn't went home last night." Ashley said.

"Yeah she's with me. I planned to take her home last night but she wanted to come with me. Do you want to talk to her?" Caleb said.

"Yes. Let me talk to her." Ashley said.

Caleb give the phone to Hanna. "Your mom wants to talk to you." Caleb said. Hanna just nodded and get the phone from him.

"Hey Mom." Hanna said.

"Are you and Caleb finally back together? Is he going to be my son-in-law at last? Tell me everything." Ashley said.

"Yes Mom. Caleb will take me home after we eat breakfast. I'll tell you everything later okay." Hanna said smiling.

"Alright. I'll see you later. Bye." Ashley said.

"Bye Mom." Hanna said. She ended the call and give the phone back to Caleb.

After eating breakfast and taking a shower together, Hanna and Caleb are finally driving to Hanna's home.

"So, what happened to you the last 3 years that were apart?" Hanna asked.

"Not much. I just focused on work the entire time with my heart being miserable." Caleb said.

"Haven't you dated anybody?" Hanna asked.

"Some of my friends set me up but I wasn't really interested. I always find myself looking for some qualities that I loved about you. How about you?" Caleb said.

"I don't date anyone, There are tons of guys who asked me out but I wasn't really thinking of getting in a relationship. I was really busy with my company." Hanna said.

"That's good." Caleb said.

"Will you drive me later to Spencer's house when the dress arrives?" Hanna asked.

"Okay. But I'm going to meet Lucas after I dropped you off your house." Caleb said.

"Lucas? When did you saw Lucas and why are you gonna meet him?" Hanna asked.

"I saw him the other day when I went to buy groceries and he wanted to hang out." Caleb said. He was just making an excuse of seeing Lucas for him to be able to went back to the Mall to picked up the necklace that he bought yesterday.

"Alright. I'll just call you when the dress arrives." Hanna said.

"Okay." Caleb said.

* * *

Caleb parked the car beside his motorcycle. He stepped out and walked to the passenger side to open the car door for Hanna.

"I'll just picked you up later okay." Caleb said.

"Okay." Hanna said giving Caleb a quick kiss.

Caleb ride his motorcycle and drive away to the Mall.

* * *

Hanna walked inside the house and saw her mom sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"Oh, You're already here. Tell me everything..." Ashley said excitedly. She placed her magazine on top of the center table.

"Well, Maybe I hit my head and realized everything. It just happened. And you know that we still love each other." Hanna said sitting down beside her mom.

"Even if you don't give details, I'm still happy that you and Caleb are back together. I always knew that he's the right one for you. He is a good guy and I love him like my own son." Ashley said.

"I know, I know, This time I'll make sure that we will make it work and it will last forever." Hanna said.

"I know it will." Ashley said.

"Thanks Mom, You're the best Mom ever." Hanna said giving Ashley a hug.

"Alright. I have to take a shower I have a lunch meeting with a client." Ashley said when they pulled away.

"Okay. I needed to change clothes too." Hanna said.

Ashley went up the stairs to take a shower. Hanna followed behind her and went straight to her room. After changing her clothes, Hanna went downstairs and sat on the couch. She reached for the remote and flip channels. She was in the middle of flipping channels when she heard the doorbell, She opened the door and she was glad that the dress finally arrived.

"Good morning, Are you Hanna Marin?" The delivery guy asked.

"Yeah. I'm Hanna Marin." Hanna said.

"You've got a package from Mr. Larry Davis." The delivery guy said.

"Oh, I've been expecting this. Thank you so much." Hanna said.

"You need to sign this Ms. Marin." The delivery guy said handing Hanna a piece of paper and a pen.

"Thanks again." Hanna said handing the paper back.

She closed the door and opened the box. She examined the dress carefully and she was glad that every detail looks perfect and she is 100% sure that it fit Spencer perfectly. She put the dress back inside the box. She get her phone from her purse and started to dial Caleb. He picks up immediately after a single ring.

"Missed me already?" Caleb said.

"Well, Yeah. Can't wait to be with you. The dress is already here. So, how's Lucas?" Hanna said.

"He canceled the last minute. So, I'm heading back there and I'll be yours the whole day." Caleb said.

"Alright. I'll just wait for you here. Love you." Hanna said.

"Love you too." Caleb said.

Caleb put his phone in his pocket and secure the necklace in his leather jacket inside pocket. He ride the motorcycle and started to drive to Hanna's house.

* * *

After almost half an hour they were finally at Spencer's house.

"So, Do you like it? Do you want some changes I can fix it?" Hanna asked her brunette best friend wearing the wedding dress in front of the mirror.

"Are you kidding? I don't just like it Han. I love it." Spencer said.

"I'm glad you like it. Larry is one of my best designers in my company." Hanna said.

"I thought you design this?" Spencer said.

"Well, I designed the style of the main dress but I thought it was really plain so, I asked him to add details. And I can say that he did a great job." Hanna said.

"Thank you Han. You're really the best. Can I ask you something?" Spencer said.

"What?" Hanna said.

"Will you be my Maid of Honor?" Spencer said.

"I'd love to." Hanna said.

"Thank you so much." Spencer said giving her a hug.

"You're welcome and thank you for asking me." Hanna said pulling away.

"You know what? This really felt like surreal me and Toby finally getting married. It felt like a dream come true." Spencer said.

"I'm really happy for you Spence." Hanna said.

"Wait, I haven't ask you what happened last night. Tell me everything." Spencer said.

"Not much. We just got back together." Hanna said smiling.

"I know that you will but I want details. The spark in your eyes tell me that you're happy but I just needed details. Please." Spencer said.

"Alright. Yesterday when me and Caleb is in Aria's house I accidentally heard Caleb and Ezra's conversation about me and Caleb's situation and I felt how eager he is to get me back into his life and last night after our conversation I've realized that we both deserved to be happy." Hanna said.

"So, you just got back together on your way home." Spencer said.

"No, Not exactly because I didn't come home last night." Hanna said.

"So, What happened?" Spencer said.

"I was really drunk last night and I ask him to take me to the lake house with him because I don't wanna go home. So, he did, I fell asleep on our way there. Then, he kissed me to wake me up. When I realized that he was kissing me I kissed him back and everything happens and now I'm happy to be back in his life and I'm happy that his back in my life." Hanna said smiling widely.

"That's great Han. I'm really happy for you." Spencer said.

"Thanks Spence." Hanna said.

* * *

"I really can't believe it Man. It was like a dream having her back into my life" Caleb said.

"I'm happy for you Man. That's what I felt when me and Spencer get back together after the whole "A" mess." Toby said.

"And now you're getting married, You will soon get tied to her forever." Caleb said.

"I want to be with her forever Man. She is my life, I live and breathe because of her. I really can't wait to be with her forever." Toby said.

"I felt that too with Hanna. Now that we're back together, I will do anything just to make it work. That's why I'm giving her this to her. To remind her that I love her." Caleb said showing Toby the necklace that he bought for Hanna.

"That's nice Man. I wish you all the best." Toby said.

* * *

After visiting Spencer and Toby, Hanna and Caleb is finally driving to the lake house.

"So, what movie do you wanna watch?" Caleb asked.

"Now that were back together. I wanna watch The Notebook." Hanna said.

"Princess you're watching that for a billion times since we were in high school." Caleb said.

"Well, I stop watching movies like that when we broke up." Hanna said.

"Why? I know you love that movie." Caleb said.

"Because I might envy the love that they had and I might think about you and cry all night." Hanna said.

"I'm really sorry if you felt that way. This time we will make it work I promise. Let's watch that." Caleb said.

"Will you order pizza?" Hanna said.

"Okay." Caleb said.

* * *

After about an hour they were finally at the Lake house. Caleb put the movie on and sit beside Hanna. Once Caleb sit comfortably, Hanna stands up and sat in between Caleb's legs with her head laying in his chest. Caleb put his hands around her stomach.

"I miss this." Hanna said.

"Me too." Caleb said.

"Being in your arms is the safest place in the world for me." Hanna said.

"Holding you like this is a safe haven for me too." Caleb said.

"I love you." Hanna said looking up to him and kiss his cheeks.

"I have something to give you." Caleb said reaching for his leather jacket. He get the necklace from the inside pocket and show it to Hanna.

"Wow this is beautiful." Hanna said opening the locket necklace. It has their picture together inside.

"Look at the back of it." Caleb commanded.

Hanna look at the back of the necklace and saw "C(3) heart H" engraved at the back of it.

"What's this for?" Hanna asked.

"This will serve as my promise that we will make it work this time and there is nothing that can ever break us apart. And this will also remind you that I'm always here for you willing to love you and take care of you forever." Caleb said. He get the necklace from Hanna's hand and put it in her neck.

"Thank you." Hanna said. She moved to sit on Caleb's lap facing him. She hugged him tight and kissed his neck.

"Thank you and I love you so much." Hanna said.

"I love you too Princess." Caleb said hugging her tighter.

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 8... Thank you for all reviewed the last chapter it really means a lot to me. Keep reviewing it really motivates me to write more great chapters...xoxo**

**-Trea**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for making you all wait for so long... I'm just having some kind of writers block... I really can't think right of how to put up a great chapter... and I don't really know how to start... this might be a lame chapter but at least I've tried... I promise a great chapter next time...  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars...**

* * *

Hanna and Caleb have been invited to Emily's house for dinner because Emily have an announcement and she wanted to tell her best friends first before anyone else. When they arrived Hanna help Emily and Paige in the kitchen while Caleb was left without no one to talk to, because any of his closest friends Toby and Ezra hasn't arrived yet. He decided to went to the back porch. After minutes of sitting idly on the wooden swing, Hanna followed after him.

"Hey, What are you doing out here? Toby and Ezra is in there already." Hanna said walking out of Emily's house to the back porch. She saw Caleb sitting on the wooden swing.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking. In few weeks time we will be back to work and I'm not gonna able to see you everyday." Caleb said. while Hanna sit beside him.

"It's alright, Don't ever think about it we will talk on phone and we can skype everyday after work if you want too." Hanna said holding his hand.

"Yeah, we can do that. I'm really going to miss being near you." Caleb said forcing a smile looking up to her.

"Me too. And I'm going to miss this." Hanna said leaning closer to kiss him.

"Well, Maybe you're going to have a doze of that many times you like when I come home to you every weekend." Caleb said smiling when they pulled away.

"Looks like a plan. Now, Don't be so worried to be apart from me let's just enjoy the remaining weeks we have waking up in each others arms." Hanna said resting her head in his shoulders.

"Okay."Caleb said kissing the top of her head.

"Guys, the dinner is ready." Paige said from the doorway.

"Be right there." Hanna said.

"Okay." Paige said walking back inside the house.

* * *

Hanna get up pulling his hands to get up from his seat. Caleb stands up and held her hands tighter and they both walked inside holding each others hand. They take a seat in the dining table next to each other. Spencer seat beside Hanna, and Toby sat next to Spencer with Emily and Paige, Ezra and Aria on the opposite side of the table facing them.

"Aria, where is the kids?" Hanna asked.

"We left them with Malcolm, Aria promised him 50 bucks for babysitting the kids." Ezra said.

"How old is he now?" Spencer asked.

"15 turning 16. And he needed money for his date." Aria said.

"That's why he accept the job babysitting his siblings." Ezra said.

"Smart kid. 50 bucks in an instant." Caleb commented.

"So, Em what are you going to tell us?" Toby asked.

"Well, Paige and I really wanted to build a family of our own and we have decided to have a kid through sperm donation." Emily said holding Paige hand smiling at her.

"That's great Em, In any decision your going to make you know that we're always here for you." Hanna said.

"Yeah. Always remember that." Aria said smiling at her.

"So, who's going to carry the baby?" Spencer said.

"We already consulted the doctor and they said that Emily have a much healthier body to carry the baby." Paige said.

"So, I'm going to carry our first baby." Emily said.

"We're always here to help you with everything, Em." Toby said.

"Since Spencer and I haven't been pregnant, Aria will guide through your pregnancy. Right Aria?" Hanna said.

"Of course." Aria said.

"What if I get you pregnant?" Caleb whispered in Hanna's ear.

"We should plan things Mr. Rivers." Hanna whispered back pinching his flank.

"Ouch." Caleb said.

"What are you guys doing?" Spencer asked.

"Nothing." Hanna said smiling.

"She's just so sadist." Caleb said touching his flank.

"Alright. guys let's eat." Paige said.

"Yeah. I'm Starving." Emily said.

They all eat while talking and catching up on things.

"So, Han when are you going to have a break from work again?" Spencer asked.

"I really don't know, when I get back after your wedding. We were going to start designing for the new collection. Why?" Hanna said.

"I was thinking maybe we could go to my grandmothers beach house after my honeymoon." Spencer said.

"That's great. We're in." Aria said.

"Maybe I could try to clear things up." Hanna said.

"How about you Caleb?" Toby asked.

"I'll do the same thing and I let you know." Caleb said.

* * *

After dinner they all started to leave Emily's house. That night Caleb decided to sleep over at Hanna's house in her room.

"Are you already sleepy?" Caleb asked climbing up at Hanna's bed wearing only a boxer shorts.

"Not yet. But I can't think of what else to do, So, I might just go to sleep." Hanna said.

"I know something to do to help you sleep." Caleb said starting to kiss her neck.

"Caleb." Hanna said.

"What?" Caleb said.

"Are you really serious of getting me pregnant?" Hanna said.

"Is that what your upset about?" Caleb said.

"I'm not upset. I'm just thinking." Hanna said.

"I'm just joking Princess, Don't take it seriously." Caleb said.

"Good. Coz' I want us to think things first before stepping up to another level." Hanna said.

"Don't worry Princess. I want that too." Caleb said.

"Let's just go to sleep." Hanna said.

"Alright. Good night Princess." Caleb said putting his arms around her.

"Good Night. Sweet Dreams." Hanna said.

* * *

**So, that's it I know it's kinda lame and to short but I just wanted to put this up... tell me what you think and feel free to suggest ideas to help my writer's block go away... I know I'm such a lame writer but still be nice with your reviews... thanks so much... xoxo **

**-Trea**


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy reading guys and please review...  
**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Pretty Little Liars...**

* * *

Weeks have passed so quickly, And it is now the day of Spencer and Toby's wedding. It was held at the Rosewood church and Pastor Ted was the one to marry them. It wasn't so extravagant but for Toby and Spencer it was so romantic and magical. They choose to use the traditional vows and the wedding flows perfectly as they imagined it. Hanna, Aria,and Emily was sitting in front all teary-eyed watching their best friend having the greatest day of her life to start her happy ever after. They can't imagined her having her dreams come true after her tragic experience of finding out that Toby is on the A-Team, but it all worked out for them. They also found out that Toby only joined the A-Team because he is just protecting Spencer and the girls.

Hanna turned to looked at Caleb on the right side of the church sitting in the front row like her, supporting his friend Toby. Caleb smiled at her and mouthed "I Love You" that makes her smile much wider, She also mouthed "I Love you too" to him. After few minutes, Pastor Ted tell Toby that he may kiss his bride and the crowd all applauded and stands up from their seats. Pastor Ted then announced that Toby and Spencer are now pronounced Husband and wife.

* * *

The reception was held in Toby and Spencer's backyard. Most of the guest are holding glasses of wine mingling around the backyard. The couples are all dancing at the center of the backyard with a slow music blaring from the speakers that Toby and Caleb set up before the wedding.

"I'm really happy for Spencer." Hanna said. She was dancing with Caleb with her hands around his neck.

"They deserve to be happy after all they'd been through." Caleb replied.

"So, I have to get back to work the day after tomorrow." Hanna said.

"I know. I have to get back to California too." Caleb said.

"I miss you already." Hanna said.

"I know. Me too. I waited 3 years to have this chance for us to be together, and now I can't imagine being apart from you for just few days." Caleb said.

"Don't worry I already told you, we will talk on phone and skype everyday after work. You can't even feel that we're miles apart." Hanna said.

"Well, I can still feel it because I cannot hold you like this. Most of all I cannot do this." Caleb said leaning in to kiss her.

"Stop thinking about it. Let's just enjoy this night." Hanna said when they pulled away. She hugged him tighter and rest her head on his shoulder.

"So, what time do you want me to take you to New York?" Caleb asked.

"Maybe in the morning. So, we can just hang out at my house before you left to California."Hanna said.

"Okay." Caleb said.

* * *

After the reception, they all watch as the newlyweds leave to catch their flight to Greece for their honeymoon. Caleb take Hanna home and went straight to the Lake house to packed his things when he leave Rosewood the next day. Hanna do the same thing when she got home. When she's all done packing everything. She lay down her bed and quickly fell asleep. After about an hour she was awakened when she felt someone was hugging her. She gasped and sit up immediately.

"Caleb! You scared me, what are you doing here?" Hanna said rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't meant to scare you. I just thought that I might miss waking up holding you." Caleb said.

"How did you get in here?" Hanna said.

"Princess, I know were the spare key is. I used to sneak in remember." Caleb said.

"Alright. Let's just go to sleep." Hanna said pulling the blanket around her.

"Wait. Aren't you gonna miss me doing this." Caleb said starting to kiss her neck and putting his hands under her shirt.

"Caleb, Aren't you tired at all?"Hanna asked.

"I guess not." Caleb said.

"Well, I'm tired so let's just go to sleep." Hanna said.

"Sorry, I'm just really going to miss you." Caleb said.

"I know that. I'm going to miss you too. But I needed some sleep, When we get to my house tomorrow, I promise you can do whatever you want to do with me. Okay? Let's just go to sleep." Hanna said looking at his gorgeous face lying on the bed.

"Sounds like a plan, But will you give me a good night kiss?" Caleb said.

Hanna leaned closer to kiss him softly then pulled away quickly. "There." Hanna said.

"I didn't expect that to be just like that but it's fine. You're lucky I Love You." Caleb said.

"I Love You too. Good night." Hanna said turning away from him pulling the blanket. Caleb leaned closer and hugged her from behind and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Hanna wake up and saw Caleb still sleeping beside her. She leaned in to give him a kiss. She was surprised when Caleb wrapped his arms around her trapping her with his eyes still closed. He deepened the kiss and rolled over to be on top of her. Caleb pulled away and greeted her.

"Good Morning Princess. This seems like a great day, waking up like this." Caleb said.

"Good morning, I just wanted to kiss you and I didn't meant to wake you. Now, Let me go I have to freshen up. I still have morning breath." Hanna said.

"I don't care if you have morning breath. I still want to do this." Caleb said leaning in to give her a passionate kiss. He started to put his hand under her shirt and started to cup her breast. Hanna started to remove his shirt and touch his bare chest down to his boxer pulling it downward.

And you all know what happened... ;)

* * *

They lie down in bed both panting. When they heard a knock on the door.

"Hanna. Wake up you need to get back to New York today." Ashley said behind the closed door.

"I'm awake mom. Be right down in a minute." Hanna said.

"Okay." Ashley said. Then they heard her going down the stairs.

Caleb faced Hanna and smiled at her. "I really love waking up like that Princess." Caleb said.

"I love that too." Hanna said leaning in to kiss him.

"I really felt bad leaving you after I take you to your house in New York." Caleb said when they pulled away.

"I told you. We will talked on phone and skype everyday." Hanna said.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. I'm missing you already." Caleb said.

"I miss you already too, but let's get up and get ready to leave." Hanna said.

"Okay. Okay." Caleb said.

Hanna stands up, put her robe on and went straight to the bathroom. Caleb put his boxer back on and followed behind him.

"Wait. What are you doing?" Hanna said when she noticed that Caleb was following her to the bathroom.

"Getting ready to leave. I'm taking a shower first. What?" Caleb said.

"I have to go first." Hanna said.

"That's easy. Let's hit the shower at the same time." Caleb suggested grinning.

"Fine but let me remind you I take long to take a shower and If you come with me, It will take much longer." Hanna said.

"Well, that's fine with me." Caleb said.

Then, they both hit the shower together...

* * *

After about an hour, they were finally descending the staircase. Caleb was carrying Hanna's suitcases down the stairs with his duffel bag in his shoulder.

"Caleb, I didn't know that you're already here." Ashley greeted when she saw them.

"Actually, He sleep here last night." Hanna said.

"Really? But I thought you're already asleep. Who opened the door for him?" Ashley said.

"Well, I know where you put the spare key. So, technically I sneak in. Sorry" Caleb said.

"That's alright. It's just you and your always welcome here. Are you hungry? Do you want to eat first before you leave?" Ashley said.

"We loved too. We're starving." Caleb said.

"I cooked pancakes it's in the kitchen. I'm going to leave now for work." Ashley said opening the front door.

"Okay Mom Bye." Hanna said.

"Bye Ashley." Caleb said.

"Bye guys. I have a safe trip." Ashley said starting to walk outside.

* * *

Hanna and Caleb eat breakfast and leaved after they finished it. After a long tiring drive, They already arrived at Hanna's house in New York.

"Where should I put this." Caleb said holding her suitcases.

"Will you carry it upstairs to my room?" Hanna said putting her keys on the table near the front door.

"It's fine. I loved to see your room. Lead the way." Caleb said with a playful smile.

Hanna started to walked up the stairs and Caleb followed behind her.

"Your house is to big for you living alone here." Caleb said.

"Well, It's enough for me. Spencer, Aria and Emily always visits me here and sleeps over." Hanna said.

"I figured. And I know you like parties. So, you might throw tons of parties here." Caleb said.

"Yeah. I always had after parties here, After our fashion shows or launching of our new line of clothing." Hanna said.

"Where is your room?" Caleb asked.

"Here." Hanna said as she walked towards her bedroom door and opened it.

"Wow, this is huge. But I think the closet is twice the size of the main room." Caleb said as he walked inside and looked at the closet.

"You know me so well." Hanna said.

"So, where should I put this?" Caleb asked.

"Just put it anywhere." Hanna said.

Caleb put the suitcases inside the the closet and walked towards Hanna and grab her waist. "What do you want to do now?" Caleb asked Hanna inches away from her face.

"I don't know. You choose." Hanna said putting her arms around his neck.

"Maybe this." Caleb said closing the gap between them giving her a kiss. Hanna put her legs up to his waist and Caleb carry her to her king-sized bed. Then, they made love til' Caleb has to catch his flight to the airport.

* * *

"Call me when you get there okay." Hanna said hugging him tighter.

"Yeah. I will." Caleb said and give her another long and passionate kiss.

"I Love you." Hanna said.

"I Love you too." Caleb said. He kissed the top of her head and climbed at his motorcycle.

* * *

**That's it hope you all like it... Thanks to all who keep reviewing, You're are all amazing... Let me know what you think of this chapter... Thanks so much... xoxo**

**-Trea**


	11. Chapter 11

**I was really excited to put up every idea that I have in mind... hope you all enjoy this...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars...**

* * *

Caleb arrived at his house in California at exactly 9pm. He immediately remembered to call Hanna, He dialed her number and waited for her to answer. After few rings she picked up...

"Hey." Caleb said.

"Hey. Are you already there? I miss you." Hanna said.

"Miss you too. Sucks to be far away from you." Caleb said.

"So, how was your flight?" Hanna asked.

"I feel bored the whole time, Missing you so badly..." Caleb said.

"I imagined. Where are you right now? " Hanna said.

"I'm already in my house." Caleb said.

"That's good." Hanna said.

"I might miss waking up to you in the morning." Caleb said.

"I might miss the same thing. Just call me when you wake up." Hanna said.

"I'll do that. Are you going to bed now?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah. I'm about to, I have to go to the office early. I have some catching up to do." Hanna said.

"Alright. I'll call you tomorrow. Good night Princess. Sleep tight." Caleb said.

"Good night sweetie. Dream about me." Hanna said.

"I will sure did. Love you." Caleb said.

"Love you too. Bye." Hanna said.

"Yeah. Bye." Caleb said.

Caleb started to went up the stairs to his room and get ready for bed. He lie down his bed and think about Hanna til' he fell asleep.

* * *

Hanna woke up and went to her bathroom to brush her teeth and freshen up a little. As she walked out of the bathroom. She heard a buzz from her laptop and looked at it. She have a video call request from Caleb. She pressed accept and sit in the chair in front of the laptop.

"Morning Princess." Caleb greeted when he saw her face on the screen.

"Good morning." Hanna said smiling at him.

"How was your sleep? Did you have a dream about me?" Caleb asked.

"Great but it was dreamless." Hanna said.

"Too bad. Coz' I have a sexy dream about you." Caleb said with a naughty smile on his face.

"I wish I could dream that too." Hanna said smiling widely.

"Well, I will make it real for you when I get back there." Caleb said.

"Okay." Hanna said.

"Wait. I think that's my shirt that you're wearing." Caleb said.

"You left this yesterday. I felt comfortable sleeping in it, It's like you're hugging me in my sleep." Hanna said.

"You look good in that. I wish I could have your scent in my sleep too."

"Wait. I have to show you something." Hanna said.

"What?" Caleb asked.

"This, I printed latest photos of us from our vacation in Rosewood and I put it in picture frames. I'm going to display it around the house and in my office." Hanna said showing him their photos.

"That looks nice." Caleb said.

"My assistant is already calling me. I'll call you later okay." Hanna said looking at her phone.

"Alright. Bye." Caleb said.

"Bye." Hanna said giving him a flying kiss and ended the video call.

* * *

Hanna stands up and picked up her phone to talk to her assistant Rachel. Rachel is not just her assistant she is also one of her closest friend at work.

"Hey, Rachel. What's up?" Hanna said.

"I just want to remind you about your meetings for today Han. French clients at 10 am and Korean clients at 1 pm." Rachel said.

"Got it, Rachel. Thanks for reminding. See you later." Hanna said.

"You're welcome. Bye." Rachel said.

"Bye." Hanna said.

Hanna walked to her closet and choose of a perfect dress to wear. After choosing her outfit, She went to her bathroom and take a shower. An hour later, She was now going down the stairs. She walked outside her house and ride her car. Then, drive to the nearest Starbucks to grab a coffee before heading to her office.

When she get inside her office she started putting the photos in her tables and shelves around her office. She smiled thinking of him. She usually put photos of her, her friends and photos of her mom in her office but not photos of a guy with her. It's a change and she love it. Someone knocked on her door after few minutes.

"Come in." Hanna said.

"Han, this are the new designs for our new line that needed your approval." Rachel said standing in the doorway holding a folder.

"Alright. Just put it in my table." Hanna said standing by the couch.

"There is something different about your office. Who is this hottie?" Rachel said picking up the photo from her table.

"That's Caleb. My ex but he's not an ex anymore." Hanna said.

"Is he the one that you broke up with before you moved here?" Rachel said.

"Yes." Hanna said nodding.

"So, you're back together." Rachel said.

"Yes we are." Hanna said smiling.

"Tell me what happened. I guess you had a nice vacation in Rosewood." Rachel said.

"You will all find out about that maybe at lunch later. I have something to do. Now go." Hanna said.

"Alright. Boss." Rachel said as she walked away giving Hanna a two finger salute.

Hanna just smiled and sit at her desk. She looked at her phone and dialed Caleb before her day gets busy. He picks up immediately after seeing that it was Hanna.

"Hey, Princess." Caleb said.

"Hey." Hanna said.

"Are you already at your office?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah. How about you?" Hanna said.

"I'm in my office too." Caleb said.

"I just wanted to hear your voice before this day gets busy. Are you busy? Am I bothering you?" Hanna said.

"No, you're not bothering me. I'm glad you called, I miss you." Caleb said.

"I miss you too." Hanna said.

"So, what are going to do today?" Caleb asked.

"Meeting clients, Approving designs, and catching up what happened when I'm gone." Hanna said.

"That seems to tiring and brain draining. I wished I could rub your back." Caleb said.

"I love that. You? What are you going to do today?" Hanna said.

"Same as you. But maybe I'll be reviewing reports the whole day." Caleb said.

"Poor baby. I wished I could be there to kiss you to ease your tiredness." Hanna said.

"Wish you were here doing that." Caleb said.

"Okay, Get all your work done. So, we can skype later after work." Hanna said.

"Alright. I should get this done." Caleb said.

"Call you later. I Love you." Hanna said.

"I Love you too Princess." Caleb said.

Caleb put his phone on top of his desk and leaned his back on his swivel chair. He stared blankly at his computer with Hanna's photo on the screen and just smiled thinking of Hanna. He didn't even notice that someone already walked in at his office.

"You seem different. What's with the smile?" Claudia said standing in the door way.

"Not much Mom. Let's just say that my heart starts to feel again after 3 years of being numb and miserable." Caleb said.

"Well I guess the one who broke it 3 years ago finally put back the pieces. Are you and Hanna back together? Tell me what happened." Claudia said walking towards his desk.

"Yes, Mom. And this time I will never let her go." Caleb said.

"I'm happy for you son and I'm happy that the old Caleb is back." Claudia said standing on the side of his desk.

"What is the old Caleb like? I don't think I act differently the last 3 years." Caleb said.

"Yes you are. The old Caleb is always smiling and full of love in his eyes while the Caleb I know in the past 3 years is broken and always serious. And now that the pieces have been back in it's place the Caleb that is full of love have returned and I'm really happy that he's back." Claudia said.

"I'm happy that she's back into my life too." Caleb said smiling.

"Tell Hanna that I missed her and I want to see her one of this days." Claudia said.

"I will. So, why did you came here early?" Caleb asked.

"I meet my friends nearby and I just stopped by Coz' I know you got back last night and I wanted to invite you for dinner later." Claudia said.

"I'll be there, Mom." Caleb said.

"Alright. I should go ahead. See you at dinner." Claudia said walking away.

"Wait, Mom I have to ask you something." Caleb said standing up from his seat.

"What is it?" Claudia said facing Caleb.

"Let's sit down first." Caleb said.

"Okay." Claudia said sitting on one of the chair in front of Caleb's desk.

"Mom, I have been thinking before I got back here from Rosewood. I know it's such a long process but I wanted to transfer the business in New York to be with Hanna. I want to propose to her mom and I want to marry her. But it's not moving it entirely I just wanted to branch out and put the main office in there." Caleb said.

"Well, When I let you take over, I also have given you the power to do whatever decision you have in mind. But who do you think can take over your place managing the office here?" Claudia said.

"I think Matt is perfect for the position, He's been here since we both graduated from college and he knows how everything works here." Caleb suggested.

"Well, I trust you and I guess can trust your cousin with this. But be sure to take Hanna here before you completely moved to New York. We have some catching up to do." Claudia said.

"Okay Mom, I will. Thank you so much." Caleb said.

"Well, I really like Hanna for you and I want you to be happy. I should go. See you at dinner." Claudia said standing up.

"Thanks again Mom." Caleb said as her mom walked to the door and just waved at him disappearing from the door.

* * *

**Caleb is planning on moving to be with Hanna... What do you think about that? Hope you all like this.. Please, please, please review...xoxo**

**-Trea**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry if this takes really long to be updated... I'm just too preoccupied lately...Hope you'll enjoy reading this... please review...  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars...**

* * *

Caleb was sitting on the couch in his mother's house in California he was playing video game with his two brothers James and Clay, who was now 14 and 12. Caleb went straight to his mother's house after work to eat dinner with them.

"I'm going to win this James." Caleb said pressing buttons in the controller.

"Not a chance." James said sitting on the floor, serious about the game.

"Caleb there is something different about you." Clay said sitting beside Caleb.

"And what is that?" Caleb asked his little brother.

"I don't know, but when you are coming here for dinner you don't usually play video games with us like that." Clay said.

"I play video games with you sometimes." Caleb said.

"No you're not. You don't know how to have fun in the last 3 years." Clay said.

"Well, Something change. Aren't you happy with the change?" Caleb said.

"Yes, but it's a little weird. Because the Caleb I'm seeing now is the one we played with many years back." Clay said.

"Okay, My big guys dinner is ready." Claudia said walking in.

"What's for dinner mom?" James asked still looking at the TV screen.

"Steak, Mash Potato and green salad." Claudia said.

"Wow, Sounds great." Clay said starting to walk in the dining room.

"Be there in a sec. mom." James said.

"Be right there mom." Caleb said.

"Alright." Claudia said.

Caleb and James ended the game and followed their mom to the dining room. James sit at his usual sit next to Clay and Caleb sit on the opposite side beside his mom.

"So, Caleb how was business?" William said putting a steak on his plate.

"It's pretty great and I've been thinking of expanding." Caleb said.

"Your mom told me that you're planning on moving to New York." William said.

"Yes and I'm planning to transfer the main office there to be with Hanna." Caleb said.

"Hanna? Your ex?" James said.

"Yes buddy. We work things out and We're back together." Caleb said.

"Tell Hanna I missed her." Clay said.

"I will and I'm sure she misses you too." Caleb said.

"Caleb I'm not against your decision and I guess it's great if we make the scope of our business much bigger." William said.

"Thanks Will." Caleb said.

"Make sure to bring Hanna here, Caleb. I know she might change her mind when she see me and she might realized that I've grown much handsome than you." Clay said. They all looked at Clay and laughed loudly.

"You wished." James said still laughing.

"I know she will, the last time I saw her she told me I'm sweet and cute." Clay said.

"You we're only 9 that time." Caleb said.

"You still had a huge crush on her." Claudia commented.

"It's not just a crush mom. I love her because she's beautiful and really amazing." Clay said.

"I love her more than you do." Caleb said.

"Fine. I think I can moved on." Clay said.

They all laughed again. They all eat and talk happily at the Dawson's house.

* * *

Hanna arrived at her house and begun to cook dinner for her. She was preparing her ingredients and she suddenly looked down at her chest and saw the locket necklace Caleb gave her. She picked up her phone from the counter but then realized that Caleb might not picked up because he's at dinner with his family. She just text him...

**_Hey, Call me when you go_****_t home. Okay. Love you. -H_**

She put down her phone and continue to prepare her dinner. Few minutes later, her phone rings. It was Spencer calling her. She picked it up and put her phone in her ear.

"Hey, Spence. How's the honeymoon?" Hanna said excited.

"Really great. It still really felt surreal realizing that he is now my husband." Spencer said.

"I'm really happy for you." Hanna said.

"So, How's Caleb?" Spencer said.

"He's in California right now but we always talk on phone when we have time." Hanna said.

"That's good that you're trying to work things out." Spencer said.

"So, where is Toby? I thought you aren't gonna have time to call me during you're honeymoon." Hanna said.

"He went out to buy food and I'm bored so I called you." Spencer said.

"I'm honored to ease your boredom." Hanna said chuckling.

"Are you gonna be free from work when we get back?" Spencer said.

"Maybe, I don't know. Are we still on for the beach house trip?" Hanna said.

"Yes, and you and Caleb should be there." Spencer said.

"I'll try." Hanna said.

"Han, Don't just try. Be there. It's are chance to relax in a long time. It will be fun." Spencer said.

"Okay, okay. I'll clear my schedule for that." Hanna said.

"Yay, thanks. I'm gonna hang up now. I'll call you as soon as I can." Spencer said.

"Alright. Enjoy your honeymoon. Bye." Hanna said.

"I will. Bye." Spencer said.

Hanna put the phone back to the counter and continue cooking her dinner.

* * *

After dinner, Caleb helped his mom washed the dishes.

"Caleb after this. I'm going to give you something." Claudia said drying the plates with a kitchen towel.

"What is it mom?" Caleb said.

"You'll find out later. Follow me to my room." Claudia said setting the plate down the counter.

Claudia walked out the kitchen and went up the stairs. Caleb finished the dishes and followed his mom. Claudia was sitting in front of his dresser when her son walked in.

"Mom." Caleb said.

"Come here." Claudia said. Caleb walked to her mom and stand beside her.

"What is it mom?" Caleb said.

"You told me this morning that you wanted to marry Hanna." Claudia said.

"Yes. Why?" Caleb said.

"You're grandmother gave me a ring that supposed to be passed to the eldest son but I don't have any brothers and I'm the eldest daughter. So, she gave me this and I'm passing this to you." Claudia said putting the ring in Caleb's palm. "And I want you to propose to Hanna and give her this, I don't know if it fits but I really wanted that to be hers and I wanted her to be my daughter in law." Claudia continued.

"This is great mom but you know I can buy a ring for her but thanks anyway. I know she will love this." Caleb said.

"I know she will. When are you going back to New York?" Claudia said.

"Friday night." Caleb said.

"Propose to her when you get there." Claudia said.

"I will but it has to be memorable." Caleb said.

"What are you waiting for? Go ahead and plan everything." Claudia said.

"Thanks mom. I have to go, I needed a lot of thinking to do." Caleb said.

"Good Luck Son." Claudia said. She kissed Caleb's cheek and tap his shoulders.

* * *

**So, what do you think of Caleb proposing to Hanna super soon? Review your ideas and I might put it in the next chapters... Thanks a lot ****to those who keep reading and supporting my story it really means a lot to me... you were amazing... xoxo...**

**-Trea**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't know if this chapter will be a great one but at least I've tried my best to put up a great chapter... Thanks a lot to those who continue reading this even if I think I suck at writing... Enjoy reading...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars...**

* * *

Hanna was sitting in her dining table staring at her dinner playing with her fork. She was really worried about Caleb. He didn't call the whole day, He didn't text either. She's been trying to contact him almost a millionth time but he didn't pick up. They never got into a fight or anything and it was really strange of him to not even call or text the whole day. The last time they talked was almost 24 hours ago and she's terribly worried about him. She looked up from her food when she heard a loud sound from her phone on top of the table. It was Caleb so, she picked up immediately. She felt relieved but still worried.

"Caleb, What happened to you? I'm really worried, why didn't call or text the whole day?" Hanna said in panic.

"Whoa, whoa, Princess. Stop worrying. I'm fine, perfectly fine." Caleb said.

"How am I gonna stop worrying? You never called the whole day and I've been trying to call you and you never picked up." Hanna said.

"Sorry Princess. I just get terribly busy today. Don't get mad, Okay." Caleb said.

"I'm not mad. I'm just worried too much. If you didn't call at all maybe I would book a flight to California just to find you." Hanna said.

"You don't have too because I'm already here at your front door." Caleb said.

"What? Are you serious?" Hanna said standing up.

"Do I sound joking?" Caleb said and knocked on the door.

"You're here." Hanna said walking to the foyer.

"Open up Princess." Caleb said.

Hanna open up the door and wrapped her arms in Caleb's neck. Caleb automatically wrapped his arms in her waist. They hugged each other tightly showing how much they missed each other.

"Miss me?" Caleb said smiling with his head resting on her shoulder.

"Yeah. I miss you so damn terribly." Hanna said hiding her face in his neck.

Caleb pulled away and kissed her forehead and her nose, then down to her lips. He kissed her passionately and she responded making it much deeper. They pulled away both panting with there arms still wrapped around each other.

"Why are you here so early it's not weekend yet. Don't you have work tomorrow?" Hanna asked.

"It's Friday night and I'm the boss remember. Don't you want me here?" Caleb said.

"No, I miss you and I love to be with you." Hanna said.

"I love to be with you too." Caleb said.

"So, what do you wanna do tonight?" Hanna asked.

"Uhm... this." Caleb said then leaned in to kiss her. They walked inside the house not leaving each others lips and moved to the living room. Caleb laid Hanna to the couch and continue to kiss her.

"We should move to your room." Caleb said panting when they pulled away. Hanna just nodded as they get up and run hand in hand upstairs to Hanna's room.

* * *

Hanna wake up the next day with Caleb's arms wrapped around her. She gently removed his arms around her and tried to get up but he caught her arm and pulled her back to bed.

"Don't get up... please." Caleb said with his eyes still close.

"I want to but unfortunately I have to prepare for a client meeting today." Hanna said.

"Can you just re-schedule?" Caleb said rubbing his eyes.

"I can't, It's important. I'll be back soon promise." Hanna said.

"Can we eat breakfast first then I'll drive you there." Caleb said.

"With your motorcycle?" Hanna said.

"No, I bring my Mercedes this time." Caleb said.

"Okay, I'll just take a shower." Hanna said.

"I'll just wait for you downstairs." Caleb said.

Hanna entered the bathroom while Caleb get up and pick up his shirt from the floor and put it on. It was a great opportunity for him, Hanna is gonna be out for her meeting and it gives him time to set up for his plan. After Claudia gave him the ring he already planned for the wedding proposal that surely Hanna will never forget. Caleb went down the stairs and walked outside the house and unload his things from the trunk of his car. He carried all of it inside the house, he throw his bag of clothes in the foyer and proceeded to Hanna's backyard to put the bags of the things he will set up for the proposal. He was planning of bringing back their first night together. The greatest night of his life when he realized that he loved Hanna and the first time in his existence that he open up to someone and the first time in his life that he never felt alone. He never wanted to wait another 3 years just to marry her, he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. He went back inside to get dressed and waited for Hanna to get ready.

After an hour, they are now ready to leave. Caleb drive to the nearest cafe for them to have breakfast, He ordered food for them and sit on the table facing Hanna and place the food in front of them.

"I ordered pancakes with chocolate chips for us. Is that alright?" Caleb said.

"Yeah, It's fine." Hanna said smiling at him.

"My mom wanted to see you." Caleb said.

"Really? She's not mad at me?" Hanna said.

"Why is she gonna be mad at you? She loves you." Caleb said.

"Because I broke your heart few years ago." Hanna said.

"Well, She's happy that you fix it back and she's happy that your making me happy. Trust me she loves you." Caleb said reaching for her hand and squeeze it.

"So, how was James and Clay?" Hanna asked.

"They misses you too and they wanted to see you. Especially Clay, He told me that he loves you more than I do." Caleb said smiling.

"Tell him I love him too." Hanna said.

"If I tell that he can be over confident to steal you away from me." Caleb said laughing.

"Maybe he can." Hanna said laughing.

"Ha ha. It will never happen because I will never let you go." Caleb said.

"I know that." Hanna said leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"Let's eat, you might be late for your meeting." Caleb said.

They finished their breakfast and drive to Hanna's office for her meeting.

* * *

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Hanna asked when they finally arrived in front of her office building.

"I might be bored, I'll just go home and watch movie or something." Caleb said.

"Alright. Are you going to pick me up later?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah. Just text me. Okay." Caleb said.

"Okay. See you later." Hanna said giving him a peck on the lips.

"See you." Caleb said as Hanna step out of the car.

Hanna waved at him as he drive away.

_"Everything goes as planned. I just needed to do things right." _Caleb thought as he drive back to Hanna's house.

* * *

**That's it hope you all liked this... I promised a great wedding proposal next chapter... I might end this soon maybe after few chapters... I'm really sorry if it takes so long for me to update I'm just too busy but I'll try updating once or twice a week... thanks for your reviews...xoxo**

**-Trea**


	14. Chapter 14

**I promised a great chapter. I know this is not the best but just give it a try...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars...**

* * *

After taking Hanna to her office, Caleb drive to the grocery to buy something to cook for Hanna. He was thinking of grilled burgers. He also buy drinks and marshmallows that she will like. After buying everything, He drive home to Hanna's house and started to set everything up. He started with the tent that he knows it really takes him long to set up because he is not good at camping. Even if he went with Hanna and the girls in tons of camping trip during their break back in college, Hanna always set up the tent for them. There are a lot of things building up in his mind about proposing marriage to Hanna. A part of him was telling that she will accept it and another part of him was telling that she wanted to slow down and think things first. He knows that she really loved him but he really got butterflies in his stomach thinking of her answer.

After literally wrestling with the tent for about half an hour he's finally done setting it up and started preparing the ingredients for grilled burgers. He set up everything perfectly, just enough for a perfect proposal.

* * *

**In the Conference Room in Hanna's office...  
**

Hanna's top designer Larry was presenting his new designs for their upcoming fashion show. Everyone was paying attention with the discussion except Hanna who is playing with her pen and staring blankly outside the window. She was thinking of what she can do to make Caleb's weekend memorable. Maybe she can make dinner for them.

"So, Han what do you think?" Larry asked after presenting his new designs.

"What?" Hanna asked.

"What do you think about all of this?" Larry said.

"I think it's just right. Have you already picked models for that line?" Hanna asked.

"We already have a line up of models but if you want to meet them I'll send them to your office Monday morning." Larry said.

"So, Do you have anything to add to this?" Larry asked.

"Not much. I think everything will be perfect. So, are we done now?" Hanna said.

"I guess." Larry said.

"See you guys on Monday." Hanna said standing up from her seat.

* * *

Caleb was almost done cooking his grilled burgers when he heard his phone ringing. "Crap." he said, thinking of the possibility that it might be Hanna. He drawn his phone from his pocket and saw that it was Toby calling him. He answered the call.

"Hey, Tobes what's up?" Caleb said.

"Fine. Having a great time here in Greece." Toby said.

"So, why did you call?" Caleb said.

"Well, Spence asked me to call you guys to clear your schedules for at least 3 to 4 days when we get back the day after tomorrow because were heading straight to Miami in her Nana's house." Toby said.

"I think I can, but I don't know about Hanna. I'll tell her if she can't, don't worry I'll kidnap her." Caleb said.

"Ha-ha. Wanting a quality time with her so badly?" Toby said.

"I sure did, but it won't be long. I'm planning on moving here in New York to be near her, I already talked to my mom so it will be possible after few months of process." Caleb said.

"That's great Man. What did she say?" Toby said.

"I haven't tell her yet It's part of the surprise." Caleb said.

"What surprise?" Toby said.

"I'm proposing to her tonight." Caleb said.

"Knowing Hanna she will be thrilled to marry you." Toby said.

"I know she does but I don't know why am I feeling nervous this much." Caleb said.

"I feel that way when I propose to Spencer. She even thinks I'm sick or something." Toby said.

"Toby I need to get going. I have a lot of things to get done right now before Hanna gets home." Caleb said.

"Alright Man. Good Luck..." Toby said.

"Thanks Man, Bye." Caleb said and ended the call.

Caleb put his phone back in his pocket and get back to cooking burgers for Hanna.

* * *

Hanna went out of the conference room and headed to her office. Her assistant Rachel followed behind her and sat on the couch watching her collect her things.

"Why in a hurry?" Rachel said.

"Caleb is in my house and I just realized that he came here to be with me but I'm stuck in a meeting instead of being with him." Hanna said.

"Oh, When can I meet him?" Rachel said.

"What?" Hanna said.

"How come you've met every guy I date, and I haven't met your boyfriend yet." Rachel said.

"Of course you can meet him. We can hang out some time but maybe not today. I'm planning on cooking a dinner for him. So, It's just an "us" night." Hanna said.

"Alright, Alright. Go and have a great night with him." Rachel said standing up.

"Okay, I think you should go home too." Hanna said.

"Yeah, I'm about too. Bye Han." Rachel said walking out of her office.

Hanna went down from her office and ride on a cab to go home. Then she suddenly remembered that Caleb is going to pick her up. She search her phone in her purse and dialed his number. After few rings he picked up.

"Hey Princess, What's up?" Caleb said.

"Hey, I'm in the cab right now heading home. I'm already yours for the rest of the day. What do you want to do?" Hanna said.

"Just be with me. How far are you?" Caleb said.

"10 minutes away maybe." Hanna said.

"Okay, I'll just wait for you here. I love you." Caleb said.

"I love you too. See you, Bye." Hanna said.

"Okay, Bye." Caleb said.

* * *

Caleb put his phone back in his pocket and hurried to get things done before Hanna arrive. After getting things done in the backyard, He run upstairs to change clothes. Just in time, when Caleb about to spray on his cologne when he heard the door bell. He put down his cologne in the dresser and run down the stairs to open the door.

"Hey." Caleb said panting when she opened the door for Hanna.

"Hi, Why are you panting?" Hanna said clueless.

"Nothing." Caleb said.

"Okay." Hanna said about to walked in then Caleb hold her arm to stop her.

"Wait." Caleb said.

"What?" Hanna said facing him.

"You should close your eyes first. I have a surprise for you." Caleb said.

"What is it?" Hanna said.

"It's a surprise I can't tell you." Caleb said walking behind her and he put on a blindfold.

"Okay." Hanna said.

"No peeking." Caleb said.

"What if I tripped or something?" Hanna said.

"Don't you trust me. I won't let that happen." Caleb said.

"Okay. okay. Just lead the way." Hanna said.

Caleb lead Hanna to the backyard where his surprise is. When they're finally in the backyard he took off the blindfold carefully.

"Surprise." Caleb said.

"What's this?" Hanna said.

"A time machine." Caleb said.

"What?" Hanna said.

"We were going back to the past." Caleb said walking to the tent to sit to the small chair set up outside the tent.

"Now I remembered." Hanna said smiling taking a seat next to him.

"What is this for?" Hanna said.

"Nothing. I just want to go back to the past." Caleb said.

"Really? I know you wanted to tell me something I can sense it." Hanna said.

"Nothing. I just like looking back to our past and realizing that the same girl that I'm with that night, the very first girl that I ever loved is the same girl I wanted to be with forever." Caleb said looking into her eyes with sincerity.

"You're too cheesy Mr. Rivers. Do you want marshmallows?" Hanna said picking up the bag of marshmallows.

"I know I am but just listen to me first." Caleb said.

"Okay." Hanna said.

"Hanna Marin you're the most amazing girl I've ever known. You're the first girl I ever loved completely. Even if you're too insecure when it comes to your body I always know that every part of it is just perfect as you are. You're the only person who always believes in me. I waited 3 years just to have this chance for us to be together. I can't wait another 3 years to ask you this. Will you marry me?" Caleb said.

Hanna just looked at him speechless with tears streaming down her face.

"Hey, Don't cry. I know everything is too fast for you. I mean we just got back together and marriage is a big commitment-" Caleb was cut off mid sentence by Hanna who pulled him by the neck and kissed him passionately.

After few seconds they pulled away with Hanna still crying and Caleb just looking at her beautiful blue eyes inches away from her face.

"Is that a yes?" Caleb asked wiping her tears away with his thumb.

Hanna smiled at him and said; "Yes."

"Really?" Caleb said standing up.

"Yes." Hanna said nodding.

"We're getting married." Caleb said screaming.

"Don't be too over joyed Mr. Rivers. I believe you're forgetting something." Hanna said.

"Crap. Yeah I guess." Caleb said. He drawn the ring from his pocket. He kneel in front of Hanna and asked her once again.

"Hanna Marin will you marry me?" Caleb said with the ring on his right hand showing Hanna.

"I'd love to, Caleb Rivers." Hanna said. Caleb then slid the ring in her finger.

"I can't believe it fits." Caleb said after putting the ring in her finger.

"It fits perfectly. How do you know the size of my finger?" Hanna said.

"Well, I don't. My mom just gave me that ring and she told me that it was given by my grandma when she's still alive and that ring is needed to be passed to the eldest son to follow the tradition. You know my mom is their eldest daughter and she doesn't have any brothers so she gave it to me." Caleb explained.

"Maybe, I'm really meant for you that's why it fits." Hanna said.

"I guess. And I'm lucky to be stuck with you forever." Caleb said.

"I love you." Hanna said.

"I love you more future Mrs. Rivers." Caleb said. He leaned and gave her a peck on the lips.

* * *

**That's it... Sorry if it took so long for me to update this story... I'm really trying my best to keep updating... It's just I'm too messed up lately with everything going on with my life... I'll be trying to update this as soon as I can... Thanks for keep supporting my story...xoxo **

**-trea**


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy Reading... I just wanted to update very quick I'm so sorry If this would turn out really stupid... I'm not really good at writing anyways...  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars...**

* * *

**After few moments where I left off in the last chapter...**

Hanna and Caleb are now sitting inside the tent eating grilled burgers that Caleb made. It was a great starry night outside Hanna's backyard and it was really an amazing night for the two of them.

"So, what's our plans?" Hanna said.

"What plan?" Caleb said before having a bite of his burger.

"I mean, You've just been upgraded from boyfriend to fiancé and we needed some planning to do from when are we going to tell everyone, where do you want us to get married, and where are we going to settle after the wedding. Stuffs like that." Hanna said.

"Han, Chill. I've got answers to your big questions, especially the important one like where are we going to settle after the wedding considering our businesses." Caleb said.

"Are you going to ask me to move to California?" Hanna said.

"No, I know that it's not what you want and your business is doing great here. I will never take away everything that is making you happy." Caleb said.

"Thank you. I always love the way you cared for me that much." Hanna said squeezing Caleb's hand smiling at him.

"Well I guess, I would do anything for you. That is why I'm staying here for few weeks to process everything for my business transfer here." Caleb said smiling at Hanna.

"What? Really? You're going to move here to be with me?" Hanna said pulling Caleb for a hug in her excitement.

"As I've said, I would do anything to make you happy. I talked to my mom about moving the business here and she allowed me but in one condition, She wanted to see you. She misses you and of course my brothers misses you too especially my greatest rival with your heart Clay." Caleb said with his crooked smile remains his face.

"I missed them too. Clay still had a crush on me huh?" Hanna said.

"Yeah, he even tell me that once you've seen him, you're gonna regret choosing me. If he weren't my brother and he's not that young I might punch his face." Caleb said.

"That's sweet. But don't punch him he is too cute to be punched." Hanna said.

"By the way, Toby called few hours ago before you get home. Just reminding us about the trip to Spencer's family beach house in Miami. They're heading back here from their honeymoon the day after tomorrow and they're going straight there. So, maybe we should leave for Miami by Wednesday." Caleb said.

"That's just fine with me. And maybe we can tell them about us getting married during the trip." Hanna said.

"What about telling your mom first?" Caleb said.

"Maybe we can just call her." Hanna said.

"It's much more convenient but I just wanted to ask for her permission personally." Caleb said.

"That's so sweet. But I think you don't have too, My mom loves you and I'm sure even you don't ask her permission personally she will still be happy and too thrilled for us to get married." Hanna said.

"I know that. maybe we can have a quick trip to Rosewood to visit her." Caleb said.

"Tomorrow would be great. We could went to church too with my mom and Pastor Ted." Hanna said.

"So, when do you even started going to church on Sundays?" Caleb said in amazement.

"When I started to realize that I have a lot of things to be thankful." Hanna said.

"Like what kind of things?" Caleb said.

"Uhm, My business, my mom, my friends and especially you. Us. I can't even be more contented and happy right now. Having everything I love and being with the person I love the most." Hanna said looking at his chocolate brown eyes with full of love.

"Well, I guess I have a lot to be thankful too. Let's drive there tomorrow morning." Caleb said.

"That's a plan. But right now let's just finish this and watch a movie later." Hanna said.

"What movie? Of course your in the mood for 'The Notebook' again." Caleb said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah I'm in the mood for Romance but I'm in the mood for 'Dear John' this time." Hanna said standing up taking the plate of her unfinished burger with her.

"Alright, Alright fine. Your Lucky because I love you." Caleb said standing up and following behind her.

"I know that and I Love you too." Hanna said smiling at him. Caleb leaned forward to kiss her.

"Now, Let's clean up." Caleb said when they pulled away.

"Yeah." Hanna said.

They cleaned up the backyard. Hanna do the dishes while Caleb picked up the trashes. When they are all done cleaning, Hanna decided to freshen up and change clothes in her room while Caleb is searching for the DVD that they are going to watch.

After finding 'Dear John' in Hanna's DVD collections, Caleb went to the bathroom to freshen up too and to change into his boxer shorts leaving him shirtless. He went out of the bathroom and sat down on the couch. He grab one of the pillows and hugged it in his chest while waiting for Hanna.

"Did you already find it?" Hanna asked descending down the staircase. She was wearing an old over sized sweatshirt.

Caleb looked up at her. He grab the DVD from the center table and showed her standing up.

"Yeah, I found it." Caleb said.

"Why are you shirtless?" Hanna said.

"I just felt much comfortable in my nakedness." Caleb said smiling naughtily.

"Nice try, Rivers but you're not gonna get me with that." Hanna said.

"What?" Caleb said.

"You're shirtless because you're trying to seduce me, But it's not gonna work because I'm not in the mood for that." Hanna said.

"No, I'm not." Caleb said.

"Really? How am I gonna be sure that you're not trying to seduce me?" Hanna said putting her right hand on her waist.

"Okay, I know you love me shirtless but that's just it." Caleb said.

"Not convincing! I thought this relationship is more than that." Hanna said.

"What?" Caleb said.

"More than just sex." Hanna said.

"It is. Fine, Just to prove you that I'm not trying to seduce you. I'll seat in this side of the couch and you should seat on the other side." Caleb said sitting on the left side of the couch.

"Fine." Hanna said sitting on the other side.

Caleb get up and played the movie. They just sit there silently staring at the TV screen while the movie played the opening credits.

"Are you still mad? Because I don't really want us to ruin this night with a stupid fight." Caleb asked.

"I'm sorry if I over reacted and I don't want to ruin this night too." Hanna said.

"I'm sorry too. Can I seat close too you now?" Caleb said.

"Alright. You're forgiven." Hanna said.

"Can we snuggle now?" Caleb said.

"Mmmm. Okay." Hanna said.

Caleb move closer to Hanna and hug her. They snuggled comfortably with Hanna's head resting on his shoulder and her hands wrapped around his waist.

"You know, I can't promise you a relationship without a fight or any circumstances that comes along our way, But I know that as long as we trust and we have faith with each other we can handle any fight or circumstances that comes along our way." Caleb said.

"I know that we can get through anything and I know that all of that arguments and problems we had or going to have it's all just comes to add spice to our relationship and also to make us more stronger." Hanna said.

"I Love you." Caleb said kissing the top of her head.

"I Love You too." Hanna said.

It was such a long tiring but amazing night for them. Because of their tiredness they never got to finish the movie and the both ended up snuggled up in the couch sleeping.

* * *

**I really can't think of great things to add right now... but I have bigger plans in mind for my otp... so just keep reading...**


	16. Chapter 16

Caleb flutter his eyes open. He rubbed his eyes to brush of his sleepiness. He saw Hanna lying on top of him with her head resting on his shoulder still sleeping. He smiled to himself thinking about what happened last night. Last night top the best nights of his existence, He proposed to Hanna and she said 'YES'. Being with the person you love the most for the rest of your life is the best thing that can happen to someone. And as for Caleb, He was like living a dream. For the past 3 years of thinking and keep asking of his 'What If's?', he never thought that he will the most happiest guy in the world about to marry the girl he love the most. His first love, True love, Destiny and the one he is fated to love for the rest of his life or even for the rest of their forever.

He was awakened from his thoughts when he feel her moved. He looked at her and smiled as she flutter her eyes open slowly.

"Morning My Beautiful Future wife..." Caleb greeted kissing the top of her head.

"Morning My Handsome future husband." Hanna said burying her face in his neck.

"I think we should get up now, We're going to Rosewood remember?" Caleb said.

"What time is it?" Hanna said with her fingers playing with the scar in the left side of his body just below his chest. It was a scar from his shot wound.

"5:30 am says your clock. Hey, why are you playing with that scar?" Caleb said.

"Because it looks sexy." Hanna said.

"No It's not. It just made my body ugly." Caleb said.

"No it isn't. For me this scar is better than your tattoo, Because it reminds me of how much you love me and how brave but stupid you are just trying to protect me." Hanna said.

"Well, I guess it just add up to my hotness in your eyes." Caleb said.

"You can say that." Hanna said looking up at him.

"Mmmm." Caleb said.

"What are you thinking?" Hanna asked.

Caleb moved his head to looked at Hanna for a few seconds and meet her lips with his. They shared a steamy and breathtaking kiss.

"What's that for?" Hanna said when they pulled away.

"Just making sure that this is not just a dream. That I'm with you right now hugging you, kissing you and just talking to you. Doing the things I just dreamed in the last 3 years that were apart. And now, I really can't believe that soon we were about to start our journey of our forever." Caleb said.

Hanna reached his face and kissed every part of it, from his forehead, his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, down to his mouth and to his jaw.

"Is that enough to remind you that everything that is happening right now is real." Hanna said.

"Maybe." Caleb said smiling. The he kissed her again.

"You know what, I think we should get ready to leave." Hanna said when they pulled away. She was attempting to get up but Caleb hugged her tighter.

"Can we just stayed like this for a little bit." Caleb said pulling her much closer.

They just stayed like that lying in the couch hugging for like an hour til they decided to leave for Rosewood already.

* * *

After few sweet moments later in between getting ready to leave. They are now on the road to Rosewood. They passed by a drive thru to grab some breakfast for them. Hanna feed Caleb while he was driving. She even cleaned some food on the side of his mouth by kissing him and Caleb is really enjoying it. They talked and laugh just enjoying the moment of just being together.

"Okay, Let's play this game we love to play back in high school." Hanna said.

"What game?" Caleb said.

"Truth game." Hanna said.

"Han, come on. you know everything." Caleb said.

"Not everything. we've been apart for 3 years we need some catch up to do." Hanna said.

"We already catch up. I already told you everything when we get back together." Caleb said.

"You only told me the summary of what happened to you in the last 3 years. You know me I want details." Hanna said.

"You know this game will always turned into a fight." Caleb said.

"I promise to be more understanding so we will not end up fighting and you should do the same thing." Hanna said.

"Fine, But just 5 question each." Caleb said.

"Sure, Who go first?" Hanna said.

"You go first." Caleb said.

"Alright, How many girls did you date when we were apart?" Hanna asked.

"3, Okay of course you wanted there names. Brooke Conner, Stacy Williams, Madison Stewart." Caleb said.

"For how long? each of them." Hanna asked.

"Ooops, I think it's my turn. Same question." Caleb said.

"Girls I date? Of course, Spencer, Aria and Emily." Hanna said giggling.

"Ha-ha, Funny. Same question but guys you date?" Caleb said.

"Okay, 2. Liam Campbell and Brent Garcia. My turn. For How long?" Hanna said.

"I date all of them just once, because I'm just forced to go out with them and I don't think they deserve a second date with me." Caleb said.

"You don't even like any of them? not even sort of like?" Hanna asked.

"Well, they were nice til I discovered their bitchy side. Why am I asking your question It's my turn to ask you." Caleb said.

"Then you ask two questions to get even." Hanna said.

"Those two guys, What they are like?" Caleb said.

"Liam is an engineer. He is working in an engineering firm his dad owns. He was nice a real gentleman but not for a family guy material because he likes to party a lot." Hanna said.

"The way it sound must've date him more than once." Caleb said.

"I've seen him more than once because we went out with some of my friends but the real date is just once." Hanna said.

"How about the other guy?" Caleb said.

"Brent is a business man. he owns a bar. I met him there. I'm not really interested in getting into a relationship so it just didn't work." Hanna said.

"How long have you date this guy?" Caleb said.

"We just went out 3 times. I kind of like him but I never really felt something more than that so I just told him that it is better if we just stayed friends." Hanna said.

"That's good." Caleb said.

"What are you thinking?" Hanna said.

"I really think what we had was true love that's why we never moved on from each other." Caleb said.

"It is, and I believe that you really are my soul mate." Hanna said squeezing his hand.

"Okay, your turn to ask your second to the last question." Caleb said.

"Uhm, Have you kissed any of those girls?" Hanna asked.

"Is that even important?" Caleb said.

"Just answer the question. I'm not gonna be mad at you. It's in the past anyway." Hanna said.

"Alright, I kissed one of them the other two kissed me. Is that enough?" Caleb said.

"Who and why?" Hanna asked.

"Follow up question is not allowed. It's my turn. Have you kissed those guys?" Caleb said.

"Only Brent, Because I'm just curious if I can fall in love with other guy and If I can feel what I felt when I kissed you." Hanna admitted.

"Well I guess, no one can kiss you much better than me." Caleb said.

"My Last question. Give me details of the girl you kissed." Hanna said.

"What kind of details?" Caleb asked.

"What is she like? Is she a good kisser? Why do you kissed her?" Hanna said.

"Princess, It's more than one question, and is it even important." Caleb said.

"Just please answer it. I give details in every question." Hanna said.

"Fine, Brooke is blonde like you. I met her at a bar the night that I get back from Rosewood when we broke up. We danced and we get drunk then I kissed her then I started to call your name then she slapped me. End of story." Caleb said.

Hanna looked at him and laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Caleb asked.

"Your kissing a girl and you are calling other girl's name. That's embarrassing." Hanna said giggling.

"At least I was calling your name." Caleb said.

* * *

They just continued laughing and talking til' Caleb finally parked the car in front of Hanna's home in Rosewood.

"Alright were here." Caleb said before stepping out of his car. He opened the car door for Hanna and they walked hand in hand to the front step of the house. Hanna rang the door bell and after few minutes her mother opened the door for them.

"Hanna, Caleb, What a surprise. What brings you guys here?" Ashley said.

"Hey Mom, I missed you." Hanna said kissing her mothers cheek.

"Actually we have something to tell you." Caleb said.

"Let's go to the living room. Are you staying for the night?" Ashley said leading them to the living room.

"No mom we just went here to tell you the news." Hanna said taking a seat on the couch.

"What News? Are you Pregnant? Am I going to be a Grandma?" Ashley said.

"Mom chill. It's not that." Hanna said looking at Caleb giggling.

"We were here to let you know that we're engaged and we wanted to tell you personally. I know I should ask you first before I proposed-"

"You don't have too, I am accepting you as my son-in-law and I know you will make my daughter happy." Ashley said.

"Thank you." Caleb said.

"This calls for a celebration. We could eat lunch in Philly when I get back I just have to go to the church. Ted is already there waiting for me." Ashley said.

"We're coming with you." Hanna said.

"Alright." Ashley said.

Then they all left to go to the church.

* * *

**Cute, Boring or whatever... What do you think? I'm just lacking of ideas so this may turned out boring... Thanks to all who keep reading and reviewing...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Monday Morning...**

Caleb and Hanna walked hand in hand to Hanna's office. He drive her there and decided to went up to her office floor because Hanna promised to tour him a little to her world.

"Where are you going after this?" Hanna asked when they step in the elevator.

"After you gave me my tour, I'm going to meet up with some guys that are going to help me with my business transfer." Caleb said.

"So that means you're going to be too busy today?" Hanna said.

"Maybe." Caleb said.

"Are you going to pick me up after work?" Hanna asked.

"Just call me." Caleb said.

"Alright." Hanna said.

After few minutes, the elevator door opens up in Hanna's office floor.

"Good Morning Ms. Marin." The receptionist greeted.

"Good Morning Ivy. By the way, this is Caleb Rivers my boyfriend so if he's going to come here just let him in." Hanna said.

"Hi, Nice to meet you." Caleb said offering a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Rivers. What a surprise Ms. Marin doesn't usually bring a boyfriend." Ivy said shaking his hand.

"That's good, Let me know if she brings another guy here." Caleb said winking.

"That's a promise." Ivy said smiling at Caleb.

"Hey, Let's get going. Have a great day Ivy." Hanna said pulling Caleb.

"You too Ms. Marin." Ivy said.

They walked inside and went straight to Hanna's office they passed at Rachel's booth and she greeted them.

"Good Morning Han." Rachel greeted.

"Hey, Rachel. Good Morning." Hanna said.

"Care to introduce me." Rachel said looking at Caleb smiling.

"Rachel this is Caleb my boyfriend. Caleb this is Rachel my executive assistant slash close friend and slash stress absorber." Hanna said introducing them.

"It's so nice to meet you Rachel the Executive Assistant slash Close Friend and Slash Stress Absorber." Caleb said shaking Rachel's hand.

"It's so nice to finally meet you too Caleb the hottie from the pictures in Hanna's office." Rachel said.

"Okay, Rachel were just going in. I'm still going to give Caleb a little tour." Hanna said.

"Alright, See yah later." Rachel said sitting back down giving them a little wave.

Hanna and Caleb went inside her office. Hanna walked to her desk to put down her things while Caleb sit on the couch.

"So, this is your lair. It is so you." Caleb said touching her pink couch and observing the entire office with pink and purple touch.

"Just the way I want it. So, What do you want to see first?" Hanna said walking towards him.

"Let's start where the magic happens." Caleb said standing up and grabbing her waist.

"I'd love that." Hanna said inches away from his face. She leaned in and kiss him softly on the lips.

"Let's go." Hanna said.

They walked out of Hanna's office and started to tour around the entire office. They went first to the design studio, then to the different departments and then to where they make the dresses. After their little tour, they went back to Hanna's office.

"I have to go but I'm going to pick you up later. Just call me, Okay?" Caleb said.

"Okay. Be Safe." Hanna said.

"I Love You." Caleb said.

"I Love You too." Hanna said giving him a quick peck before he walk out of her office.

* * *

After few hours of reading reports when Caleb left. Hanna was sitting on her table looking at her engagement ring while sketching a new dress. She's been sketching a long elegant and classy wedding dress.

"Han, Larry is already here with the models." Rachel said from the speaker phone in Hanna's table.

"Just let them in." Hanna said pressing a button on the phone.

"Right away." Rachel said.

After few seconds, Larry Davis one of Hanna's top designer entered Hanna's office with 5 girls and 5 guy models.

"Hey, Han as promised I already bring the models today." Larry said.

"Impressive I think they all looked great. Just give me their portfolios. And will they walk one by one just a bit." Hanna said standing up from her seat and walking in front of her desk.

"Alright. Guys and Girls lined up and show a little walk." Larry said instructing the models.

* * *

When Caleb's meeting is finally over. He looked at his watch and figured out that it is near lunch time. He went out of the coffee shop where he meet Mr. Lopez the guy who is helping him with the business transfer. He looked around and spotted a Chinese restaurant and walked over there.

_"Hanna would love a Chinese takeout for lunch." _he thought.

He entered the restaurant and ordered Hanna's favorites. When he gets everything he ordered, he went to a bakery just beside the restaurant and bought a dessert for them. After buying everything, He ride his car and drive back to Hanna's office.

When Caleb was about to walk in the elevator in Hanna's office building when his phone caught his attention. Ezra is calling him. He picked it up and entered the elevator.

"Hey Man." Caleb said.

"Caleb are you coming to the beach house trip?" Ezra said.

"Yeah, Why?" Caleb said.

"Aria asked me to call you guys and ask you if we could drive there together just like the old times." Ezra said.

"Sounds fun. were in." Caleb said.

"Alright. I'll tell Pookie Bear she'll love that." Ezra said.

"When are we leaving?" Caleb asked.

"We'll be driving there tomorrow night." Ezra said.

"Okay, I'll tell Hanna." Caleb said.

"Okay, Bye." Ezra said.

Just in time, When Caleb put his phone back in his pocket the elevator door opened in Hanna's office floor. He greeted the receptionist who smiled at him and went straight to Hanna's office. When he got to Rachel's table, the models including Larry are just walking out of the office.

"Hey, Rachel." Caleb greeted Hanna's assistant.

"Hey, She's free now you're free to barge in." Rachel said.

"Thanks." Caleb said the proceeded to walk inside Hanna's office.

* * *

"Hey, Beautiful. Lunch?" Caleb said showing Hanna everything that he bought.

"Hey, Gorgeous. You're early. I thought you're going to be busy today?" Hanna said getting up from her seat.

"Meeting turns out well and I think moving is gonna be easy." Caleb said walking towards her table.

"That's good. What did you bring I'm starving." Hanna said.

"I brought your favorite Chinese takeouts." Caleb said setting everything in the table.

"Wow, Dong Po. Haven't eaten this in years." Hanna said.

"Say it again." Caleb said.

"What?" Hanna said.

"Say it again. The food you haven't eaten in years." Caleb said.

"What?! Ah... No." Hanna said realizing what Caleb meant. Having a mischievous smile in her face.

"Please... Say it again... I haven't hear it in years." Caleb said.

"No." Hanna said.

"Please." Caleb said with a puppy dog eyes.

"You're funny." Hanna said. She moved her hands to instruct him to move closer. He moved forward, while Hanna leaned closer to her ear and whispered in a sweet seductive voice.

"Dong Po." She said with a huge smile.

Caleb moved his face to reach her mouth and they shared a steamy kiss.

* * *

**Sorry if this turned out unsatisfying... I'm just lacking of ideas in the past few days... I'll try to keep up promise... thank you so much for those who reviewed the last chapter... it means a lot... And thank you to those who keep supporting and keep reading... Love you guys...  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**I was too pissed, upset, devastated, and too depressed... I could just cry all night... If Caleb would be gone from PLL for good. If he's really moving to Ravenswood and not coming back to Rosewood ever... I could just die... Please stick a fork in my neck... Are those stupid writers out of there mind... Taking away haleb shippers happiness wrecking our ship or sinking our ship... Just can't really get over it... want some haleb talk? PM me.**

* * *

Hanna was in the middle of packing her thing for their trip when her phone caught her attention. Her ringtone blasted loudly in the room. She walks out of her closet and walk to her bed to check out who's calling her. It was just her best friend Spencer. She smiled and picked it up.

"Hey Mrs. Cavanaugh, How's your honeymoon?" Hanna said cheerful.

"Hello future Mrs. Rivers, My honeymoon was great. Too great than I imagined it." Spencer said.

"That's good. But Wait, How do you know about that?" Hanna said.

"About what?" Spencer said.

"Me being a future Mrs. Rivers." Hanna said.

"Well, Maybe I know that since you realized that you're in love with him back in high school." Spencer said.

"I felt relieved. I thought you already know that I said yes to his proposal." Hanna said putting her hands in her mouth when she realized what she just told Spencer.

"What?" Spencer squealed.

"Oh My Gosh, My Big Mouth." Hanna said.

"At least I know you're Hanna. Because she speaks before her brain thinks about it." Spencer said.

"It should be told in the beach house trip. When we our all complete with Emily and Aria." Hanna said.

"It's okay it's just me. And Toby already told me about Caleb proposing few days ago. Well, I have a blood of a Hastings so I already know what's your answer." Spencer said.

"You know, Guys are much good in gossips than we do." Hanna said.

"I agree with you." Spencer said.

"So, Did you called to let me know that you're already there in Miami?" Hanna said.

"No, to gossip. Just kidding. Yes were already here in Miami. So, hurry up and let's start the party." Spencer said.

"Well, I'm already packing now. Ezra, Aria, Emily and Paige are already on their way here. Coz' we are going to drive together to the beach house." Hanna said.

"Sounds fun just like the old times." Spencer said.

"Yeah, It's good to experience it all over again after 3 years." Hanna said.

"I'm really happy that you and Caleb decided to get married. Tell me about it." Spencer said.

"About what?" Hanna said.

"I'll just saved it for Emily and Aria to hear it too." Hanna said.

"Alright. just hurry up and get here really soon." Spencer said.

"Alright, Alright. Bye now. Mrs. Cavanaugh see you tomorrow." Hanna said.

"Bye now. future Mrs. Rivers. Can't wait to have a long chat with you. See yah." Spencer said.

Hanna ended the call and went back to packing her things. She picked out 5 bikinis in different colors and style from her closet and she really can't decide what to bring. She walked out of the closet again and laid it all in the bed. Caleb was a bout to walk inside the room and saw what she's doing. He leaned by the door and crossed his arms to his chest.

"Need some help?" Caleb said.

Hanna looked at him and smiled showing her dimples. "Maybe." She said.

"If you promise to wear it for me." Caleb said walking close to her.

"I can do that." Hanna said with a playful smile.

"How many do I have to choose?" Caleb said.

"Three." Hanna said.

"Okay, Pink, Black and Light Blue." Caleb said.

"Thank you Handsome." Hanna said putting one hand in his neck.

"You're always welcome. My Princess." Caleb said.

He leaned forward and grabbed her waist to kiss her. The kiss is just slow and soft that becomes steamier and hotter til' they moved to lay on the bed with Hanna on top of Caleb. She was about to removed his shirt when they heard a car horn.

"Crap. That must be them." Hanna said.

"Were not done yet." Caleb said.

"We have a lot of time. Let's just open the door for them." Hanna said. She gave him a quick peck and stormed out of the room. Caleb followed her fixing his shirt.

* * *

Hanna run downstairs and opened the front door. Aria, Emily, Ezra and Paige already standing behind it.

"Hey, Guys." Hanna greeted.

"Looks like you're panting." Emily commented.

"Are we interrupting something?" Ezra said looking at Caleb fixing his shirt with an annoyed look on his face.

"No." Hanna said.

"Not much." Caleb said.

"Looks like we are." Aria said smiling looking at her husband.

"I'll just finish packing. Just wait for me and feel at home." Hanna said letting them in.

* * *

"Is this everything you needed to bring?" Caleb asked.

"I think so." Hanna said.

They're are now loading their suitcases in Caleb's trunk. In their case, Caleb's loading the suitcases while Hanna was standing in the sidewalk doing something on her phone.

"I'll just go back inside check the locks." Caleb said after loading everything in the trunk.

"Alright." Hanna said.

Caleb walked back inside the house while Hanna walked to her friends car.

"Hey guys." Hanna said.

"Hey." Aria said.

"Are you all ready? Where's Caleb?" Emily said.

"Checking the locks. Spence called me a while ago before you got here to just let us know that they're already there." Hanna said.

"Is there already baby cavanaugh coming up..." Ezra said.

"I don't know we didn't talk about that." Hanna said.

"It would be nice to see a little Spencer and Toby." Aria said.

"A newborn capable to answer a math equation and another newborn with six pack." Paige commented and they all laughed.

"I can't Imagine." Emily said still laughing.

"What's so funny?" Caleb said walking towards them.

"Were just talking about baby cavanaughs." Hanna said laughing.

"Baby Cavanaughs?" Caleb said.

"A two newborns capable of answering a math equation and a newborn with a six pack." Paige said.

Caleb laughed. "Who said that?"

"Paige." Ezra said.

"We should hit the road now." Caleb said.

"I know shortcuts. I take the lead." Ezra said.

"Alright." Caleb said.

Hanna and Caleb walked to Caleb's car. They all got inside their cars and hit the road.

* * *

**Sorry if it's too short... But I hope you like this though... Thanks to all who read and review the last chapter... Review brings me smile and motivates me a lot...  
**


	19. Chapter 19

After a lot of stop overs to grab some coffee, to eat, and to pee. They have already arrived at Spencer's beach house in Miami. Ezra and Caleb parked their cars in front of the house. Caleb walked out of his car and walked to Hanna's side to open the door for her. Aria, Emily and Paige all walked out of the van and all retrieved their suitcases at the back of the vehicle where Ezra is already unloading all of it.

Meanwhile, Spencer saw them from the window and run excitedly to the front door to greet her best friends.

"Hey Guys, I missed all of you." Spencer said when she walked out of the house. She walked towards Hanna who is leaning by the hood of Caleb's car waiting for Caleb to unload everything.

"Hey Spence." Hanna greeted giving her friend a hug.

"Spence, where is Toby?" Ezra asked carrying suitcases to the front porch.

"He's still sleeping." Spencer said when she pulled away from hugging Hanna. She held up Hanna's hand where the engagement ring is placed and smiled.

"It's beautiful Han. I didn't know Caleb has great taste when it comes to jewelry." Spencer commented in a low voice.

"Well, he didn't really buy this. He inherit it from her mom, It is given by his great great grandma." Hanna said.

"Oh, this must be really important. His mom must really like you." Spencer said.

"She's really cool and I really love her like my own mom." Hanna said.

"What are we missing?" Emily said interrupting their conversation.

"Is there anything we need to know?" Aria said standing behind Emily.

"Well, I wanted you guys to know all about it at the same time but miss brainiac already figured it out on her own when we talked on phone." Hanna started.

"You know Hanna, She talks too much without even thinking about it." Spencer said chuckling.

"We know that." Aria said.

"What is it?" Emily asked curious.

"I'm getting married." Hanna said showing off her vintage diamond ring.

They all squealed with happiness.

"Were happy for you Han." Emily said.

"You and Caleb really deserve each other." Aria said.

"Thank you guys." Hanna said. They all grouped hugged.

"This calls for a celebration." Spencer said.

They all looked at each other and screamed together.

"Let's get drunk." They said in unison all laughing.

Caleb, Ezra, and Paige just ignored them and just entered the house.

* * *

"Okay, Han tell us everything." Aria commanded.

"What?" Hanna said confused.

"How he proposed?" Emily said.

"Are you expecting it?" Spencer said.

"What happened after his proposal? Things like that." Aria said.

They are now sitting in the outdoor table by the infinity pool at the back of the beach house. While Caleb, Ezra and Paige is in the living room drinking coffee.

"Alright, Chillax guys. I'll tell everything." Hanna said.

"We want every details." Spencer said.

"I know that. Okay, I think its too early for him to proposed because we just got back together, So, I wasn't really expecting this but It just feels like a dream come true thinking that the person I dreamed of having maybe since I was 5, Is the person I am about to be with for the rest of my life."

"I know the feeling." Aria said.

"After all you've been through, You and Caleb both deserve to be happy." Emily said.

"How he proposed?" Spencer asked.

"Okay. He got back from Cali Friday night. He kinda surprised me, He doesn't call or text the whole day and when I  
got home from work he arrived at my door step. I even scold him for not calling or texting." Hanna said.

"Then, he proposed." Emily said.

"No, he proposed the next day. When I got home, He turned my backyard into a camping site. He's like bringing back our first night together. Then, He speak his heart out, every word he said are too cheesy to handle. So, I started crying. Then he proposed, and because of all his worries and nervousness he even forgot to put this ring in my finger." Hanna said.

"Typical Caleb." Aria commented.

"Typical Hanna." Spencer said.

"You deserve a happily ever after Han." Emily said.

"Morning guys." Toby said loudly going down the stairs.

Spencer, Emily, Aria, and Hanna all looked up to Toby descending the stairs with a messy hair and sleepy eyes.

"Man its already noon." Caleb commented.

"A typical blue-eyed messy looking guy who stole Spencer's heart." Hanna commented chuckling. She said it just loud enough for the girls to hear it. Emily and Aria both laugh.

"Hey, he looks gorgeous." Spencer said.

"Whatever you say." Emily said.

"Nice to see you guys." Toby said.

"Nice to see you too Man." Ezra said.

"Good Morning my beautiful wife." Toby said looking in Spencer's direction. He walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I think we should cook lunch like right now." Hanna said.

"Yeah, I think so too." Aria said.

"Let's go guys, These two doesn't look hungry at all." Emily said getting up from her seat.

"No, Em they're just hungry for a different kind of food." Hanna said chuckling and they all went inside the house leaving Toby and Spencer.

* * *

After eating lunch they all decided to hit the beach and get themselves all tanned up. The guys decided to go surfing while the girls went sun bathing. The girls lay on the sunbeds by the beach, Emily and Paige sharing in one sunbed while the others lie on their own. They are all wearing their matching Ray Ban sunglasses. They are all applying a sunscreen lotion on their arms and legs.

Three guys walked up to them offering to apply the lotion on their back.

"Needing some help?" One of the guys said.

"We can manage." Spencer said wanting them to go away.

"Looks like you needed help putting that in your back." The other guy said.

"My friend already told you that we can manage. And besides our husbands are over there." Aria said pointing her fingers to where Ezra, Caleb and Toby are standing holding their surf boards.

"Oh." Said the guy.

"How about you blondie." The Last guy asked looking at Hanna applying lotion in her shoulders.

"Well, you're lucky I don't have a husband." Hanna said.

Caleb noticed the guys talking to the girls. He nudge Ezra and Toby to looked at the girls. When they saw the guys talking to their wives, They all walked towards them.

"But I do have a fiancé and he's coming right now." Hanna added. Looking at Caleb who is now walking towards them.

"Hey, Babe." Ezra said walking to Aria's side giving her a quick kiss.

"Hey, Spence." Toby said sitting beside Spencer putting his hand on her waist.

"Hey, Princess." Caleb greeted sitting behind Hanna.

"Hey hunny." Hanna said sweetly removing her sunglasses and gave Caleb a kiss. Caleb make it more passionate making the kiss much longer.

The three guys just walk away with ashamed faces. Ezra, Aria, Toby, Spencer, Paige and Emily looked at Caleb and Hanna laughing.

"Get a room." Ezra teased.

"Nice, Man. You made those douche bags go away." Toby said chuckling when Hanna and Caleb pulled away.

"They're lucky I have temper or I will punch them on the face." Caleb said.

"You should saw how they look when they walk away." Paige said.

"What's their problem?" Caleb whispered to Hanna.

"They were asking if they can put on the lotion in our backs." Hanna said.

"Well, It's my duty to apply it all over your body." Caleb said.

"Here, Start the job." Hanna said giving him the bottle of lotion.

Caleb get the lotion and started to apply it on Hanna's shoulders down to his back. He pushed aside her hair and rub her nape leaving small kisses in every part he rubbed.

"Caleb, it tickles." Hanna said.

"But you loved it." Caleb said teasing.

"Yes, but once you're done should go ahead and surf with the guys." Hanna said.

"Don't you want me here?" Caleb said.

"I do want to be with you be the things you are doing is kinda inappropriate knowing that we're in a public place." Hanna said.

"Alright, Alright, Sorry, I think we should just continue this later. But you owe me you should remember that." Caleb said.

"Whatever you say. Go." Hanna said.

Caleb stands up then suddenly sits back down.

"What?" Hanna said.

"You forgot something." Caleb said.

"Huh." Hanna said confused.

Caleb pulled her and gave her a kiss. After few seconds they pulled away.

"Come on, Man." Ezra said.

"Pause those cheesiness for awhile. Let's go surfing." Toby said.

"Coming." Caleb said smiling at Hanna.

* * *

**Sorry,Sorry, Sorry, Tons of Sorry. I don't know how to make it up to you guys for not updating for a very long time. I hope I never lost readers. I was just really busy with my on the job training and it really takes most of my time. Don't worry I'm really trying to manage my time just be patient with me.**

**So, what do you think about this chapter? Love it, Like it, Waste of your time reading, One of the lamest chapter? Wanna know what ya think? Good reviews motivates me a lot. Feel free to tell me what you think? Thanks again for keep supporting... Lots of Love...xx**

**-Trea**


	20. Chapter 20

It was near sunset when Caleb and Hanna both decided to go for a walk along the beach. They walked holding hands talking and laughing about nothing in particular. They are just contented of being with each other. They continued to walk til' they get to the side of the beach that are not too crowded and not too noisy for them. They sat on the sand looking as the sun goes down. Hanna's right arm was hugging his left arm while her head was resting on his shoulders.

"It's Beautiful." Hanna said looking at the sunset.

"You're Beautiful." Caleb said looking at her.

Hanna looked up to him and smiled. Caleb smiled too and kissed her on her cheek.

"You know what, You're really an expert on making my hair feel longer and making my cheeks bright red." Hanna said.

"I really love doing that." Caleb said.

Hanna rest her head again in his shoulders. "I wish we were always like this." Hanna said.

"I can't promise you a life without complication but the thing that I can promise you is I'll never give up on you and I will always fight for us." Caleb said sincerely.

"Thank you." Hanna said smiling.

"For what?" Caleb said.

"For the things that you said. I just made me want to be Mrs. Rivers much sooner." Hanna said.

"If I were to choose date, I would choose to marry you even in the end of this day. But I know you better, You always want things perfectly beautiful. So, I'd go with everything you want." Caleb said.

"Then let's pick a date that is sooner but just enough to make things perfect." Hanna said looking up to him.

"If that works for you." Caleb said.

"You're still working on you're business transfer right. So, let's just pick a date that is just right after everything is done with that." Hanna said.

"We can start preparing now. I talked to the guy who is processing my business transfer and he tell me that it will be complete and ready for business in a month." Caleb said.

"That's great. so, can I hire a wedding planner now." Hanna said.

"It's alright with me." Caleb said.

"Okay." Hanna said.

They sat silently again and even the sunset is over they're still in that position. Then Toby and Spencer went to find them.

"Hey guys." Toby said.

Hanna and Caleb turned their head to look at them.

"Come on. It's time for dinner." Spencer said.

"Coming." Hanna said getting up and pulling Caleb's hand.

"Alright." Spencer said then walked away with Toby returning to the house.

"Hey come on." Hanna said pulling Caleb's arm.

"Can we stay here a little bit longer." Caleb said.

"But they might come back to get us." Hanna said.

"Yeah. Let's go. I just remembered that there is something you promised we would continue." Caleb said.

"What is that?" Hanna said.

"I'll make you remember." Caleb said standing up. He leaned closer to her neck and gave it a tickling kiss.

"Fine. Fine. Later." Hanna said.

"It's on." Caleb said.

"It's on." Hanna said smiling naughtily.

Caleb held her hand and as they started walking home to the beach house.

* * *

When they arrived at the beach house. Paige and Emily are setting the table while the two other pair is in the kitchen.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Hanna asked.

"I think it's all done." Emily said.

"But you should cook breakfast for us tomorrow." Spencer said.

"Fine. Caleb will cook breakfast tomorrow." Hanna said.

"Princess, Spencer clearly said YOU should cook them breakfast tomorrow." Caleb said.

"Can you do it for me?" Hanna said.

"Uhmm... No, Coz' I still need a long sleep... I haven't had one since we got her." Caleb said.

"Please?" Hanna said looking up at him with her puppy dog eyes that obviously he can't resist.

Caleb lean closer to her ear and whispered. "Fine. But you owe me a lot."

"Fine. Do whatever you want." Hanna whispered back with a seductive tone.

Caleb just smiled naughtily.

"Stop those dirty talks let's eat." Toby teased.

"Toby." Spencer glared at him.

"So, we just prepared what in stuck in the kitchen. We need some food shopping to do tomorrow." Aria said.

"Paige and I can do it?" Emily said.

"We'll just go get change." Hanna said.

"Alright." Spencer said.

Hanna and Caleb went up to their room to go get change. The moment they both step inside Caleb grab the door and locked it. He stepped forward to grab Hanna from behind and kissed her nape. Hanna smiled biting her lips.

"What are you doing?" Hanna asked smiling.

"Nothing." Caleb whispered in between kissing her nape.

"Caleb. Stop they're waiting for us let's go get change." Hanna said turning around to face him.

"Well, in order to get change it requires undressing." Caleb said with a playful smirk.

"Can we just do this later." Hanna said.

"But you're so tempting. Just a quick one. Promise." Caleb said.

Hanna smiled and pulled him by his neck and kissed him. Caleb smiled through the kiss and grab one of her legs up to his waist while one of his hands grab the string of her bikini top. He managed to carry her to the bed and lie on top of her kissing her more passionately. Hanna's hand roam through his back. They were really into making out when someone knocks on the door.

"Dude, what took you so long? Let's eat..." Toby said.

"Coming." Caleb said.

"Let's get dressed." Hanna said when they heard Toby going down the stairs.

"Ugh, 1 minute." Caleb said.

"1 minute what?" Hanna said.

"This." Caleb kissed her and they continued making out for more than 1 minute.

Toby came back knocking on the door again.

"Dude, I'm hungry. Can you just continue whatever you are doing later?" Toby said.

"Were coming really." Hanna said.

"Make sure of that Han. Coz' I think my tummy's gonna eat me alive." Toby said.

"Yeah sure, be there in a sec." Hanna said.

Hanna and Caleb get dressed and went downstairs to eat dinner with their friends. After dinner they both wash the dishes together. Hanna wash the plates while Caleb help to dry it.

"So, what do you want to do later?" Hanna asked Caleb giving him the last plate.

"You know what I wanna do." Caleb said smiling sheepishly.

"Alright, Alright. I keep my promise." Hanna said.

"That's my girl." Caleb said placing the plate in the counter and walk towards her. He was about to lean in and kiss her when Toby walked in the kitchen.

"Dude, the drinks are here." Toby said loudly.

"You know what dude, You're really good at interrupting." Caleb said.

"Thanks man." Toby said teasing.

"I should start to hang a sign 'Do not Disturb'." Caleb said.

Hanna laughed loudly beside him.

"Stop being too dramatic dude. Let's get drunk." Toby said laughing.

"Let's go." Hanna said pulling him.

Toby started walking outside and the other two followed behind him. Ezra set up a bonfire in the sand just outside the beach house with blankets and chairs around it. Aria, Emily, Paige and Spencer are already sitting together at the blanket while Ezra is sitting on the opposite side in the folding chair drinking beer, When Toby, Caleb and Hanna went out of the house.

"This looks nice." Hanna commented. She walked where the girls is and sit with them Aria handed her a plastic cup with vodka in it.

"Thank you." She said. She was a bout to grab a soda when Spencer stop her.

"Don't you dare mix anything on your drink." Spencer said.

"Spence, I can handle it." Hanna said.

"No, We can't handle you when your drunk." Spencer said.

"Caleb is here." Hanna said.

"Even if your mom and dad is here. We can't handle a puking Hanna." Spencer said.

"Fine, I'll behave." Hanna said.

"Poor Hanna." Emily commented.

"I felt bad for Spencer's future kids." Paige said.

"She's going to be so uncool mom." Aria said.

"Hey, I'm just being protective. You know what she can do when she's drunk." Spencer said.

"Yeah. Remember when she dance with a tree." Emily said laughing.

"She's so funny. She even tiptoed to kiss the tree branch." Aria said.

"Haha. Funny. Well, Emily was like this when she's drunk 'Is that tree always there? I haven't seen it when I get here?" Hanna said trying to look drunk imitating Emily when she's drunk.

"She talks a lot when she's drunk." Paige said laughing.

"Most people do. I'm not the only one." Emily said.

"Since you're talking about being drunk why don't we do a drinking game Guys vs. Girls." Ezra said.

"Why not were in." Spencer said.

The guys moved to where the girls are sitting and set up plastic cups pouring vodka and different kind of drinks like tequila, whiskey, and brandy. After tons of shot they are all tipsy. Ezra and Toby carried their wives. Paige carried Emily by her around her neck and Caleb carried Hanna. They all went up to their rooms.

When Caleb and Hanna entered their room, Caleb locked the door and forcefully kissed Hanna.

"I really loved getting drunk with you." Hanna said when they pulled away.

"Princess, trust me I loved it too." Caleb said and kissed her again.

Caleb placed her to the bed and positioned himself on top of her. He removed her shirt and went back to kissing her lips. Hanna pulled his shirt and they pulled away from the kiss to undress him.

"I guess were about to fulfill my promise." Hanna said.

"I loved that." Caleb said and they went back to kissing.

Hanna's hand roam around his back and down to pull his board shorts. They undressed each other shredding their clothes around the room. Caleb pulled away from the kiss and kissed Hanna's neck down to her collarbone then to her breast.

"I want you now." Hanna moaned.

After hearing what she is begging, Caleb moved faster and entered her. After having a great sex they both collapse in bed dozing off to sleep.

* * *

**It's boring I know, But I just wanted to put up a chapter and update my story... Sorry for not updating for so long I just got too busy when my relatives arrived from Australia and we went on a vacation at the beach... Thanks for all the reviews in the last chapter... Review again...**


	21. Chapter 21

**I've just read an article from wetpaint about haleb being done and I just wanted to cry if haleb is done I'm done... I'm might gonna lost my interest with PLL... I just don't know if Ideas that pop up in my head about them will be gone too...  
**

* * *

Caleb woke up seeing Hanna peacefully sleeping beside him. He really loves waking up to her every morning, His day becomes really great with just waking up to her. He smiled and leans in to kiss her forehead not wanting to wake her up. He slowly got out of bed and started to get dress with his boxers and t-shirt. He walked out of the room and went down the stairs. He proceeded to the Kitchen and started to make coffee, He then went to the fridge and look for something to cook. He decide to make french toast, pancake, bacon and omelet for breakfast. While preparing the pancake he poured a coffee for him and started to sip it little by little while preparing the breakfast. He's almost done preparing breakfast when Toby entered the Kitchen.

"Morning Dude. I figured, you had a great night last night." Toby said.

"Yeah." Caleb said.

"So, Why are you doing breakfast?" Toby asked while pouring a coffee.

"Coz' my Princess told me so." Caleb said.

"Such an obedient servant." Toby commented.

"I just love doing things for her." Caleb said.

"Maybe were just meant to be obedient with the women we love. I'll be just outside." Toby said.

"Okay. I think they're all about to wake up soon anyway." Caleb said.

* * *

Hanna woke up and noticed that she's all alone in the bed. Having a worse hangover, she got up weakly and decided to get dress to go find Caleb. She wore his shirt and put on her white jeans shorts. He stepped out of the room and descend the staircase. She saw Toby in the living room sipping his coffee while reading a newspaper.

"Toby, Have you seen Caleb?" Hanna asked.

Toby turned his head to look at her and answered; "He's in the kitchen."

"Alright, Thanks." Hanna said holding her aching head.

She went to the kitchen and saw his obedient fiancée preparing breakfast.

"Need some help." Hanna said.

"No, It's fine. I'm almost done. Wait, you're wearing my shirt." Caleb said.

"What? Don't you want to share clothes with me?" Hanna said.

"It's not that. I think it looks better on you." Caleb said.

"I love wearing them." Hanna said.

"Just wear them all you want." Caleb said.

"My head hurts, must've been the hangover." Hanna said leaning by the kitchen counter still holding her head.

"Do you want coffee? It will solve it." Caleb said.

"Yeah. I think so." Hanna said.

"I'll make one for you." Caleb said. He reach a mug from the cupboard and poured a coffee in it, he put on some cream and sugar and stir it a little bit.

"Here." Caleb said handing the mug of coffee to Hanna.

"Thanks. You're the best fiancée in the world." Hanna said.

"And You're the best girl I ever had." Caleb said.

"Well, no one is greater than me." Hanna said in between sipping her coffee.

"That's true. No one really compares to you." Caleb said moving close to her. "That's why I love you."

"Stop being cheesy Mr. Rivers it's too early for that." Hanna said.

"I like being cheesy all the time." Caleb said.

"And that's what I love about you." Hanna said.

Caleb leans in to kiss her. He kissed her softly and it becomes more passionately and steamy.

"Hey, Is something burning?" Toby said walking inside kitchen.

Hanna and Caleb both pulled away. "Oh my gosh, Caleb the pancake." Hanna said.

"What the heck." Caleb said. he gets a water from the faucet and poured it to the pan.

Toby walked to the stove to turn off the flame. "Are you trying to burn the kitchen?" Toby said.

"I guess we're just that hot." Caleb said chuckling. He winked at Hanna.

"Sorry. I distract you. I should go wake up the girls." Hanna said to Caleb.

"Yeah." Caleb said. Hanna walked out of the kitchen and went back upstairs.

Toby is still standing by the stove looking at Caleb laughing. "Dude, still can get enough. Just keep it in your pants. Before you burn this house."

"Ha-ha." Caleb said and smack him in the shoulder.

* * *

Hanna went up the stairs and knock on the first bedroom door that belongs to Ezra and Aria.

"Guys, The Breakfast is ready. Well, almost ready." Hanna said through the closed door.

"We'll be down in a minute." Aria shouts.

Hanna moved to the next room that belongs to Paige and Emily.

"Em, Paige. Breakfast is ready wake up guys."

"Coming." Paige responded.

Hanna walked to the last bedroom door which is wide open with a sleeping Spencer on the bed wearing Toby's shirt. She walked towards her and taps her shoulder, Taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Wake up sleepy head! It's time for breakfast." Hanna said.

"Morning, Han." Spencer said in croaky voice.

"Let's get down there, Caleb is almost done doing our breakfast." Hanna said.

"Where's Toby?" Spencer asked.

"He's downstairs." Hanna said.

"Wow, He's up early." Spencer said.

"Well, He's up early just to tease." Hanna said.

"Wait, What is that?" Spencer said sitting up in the bed.

"What?" Hanna said.

"The smell. It's smells like there's somethings got burned." Spencer said.

"Oh that." Hanna said.

"Oh that what?" Spencer said.

"Let's just go downstairs." Hanna said standing up from the bed. She walked to the door and Spencer followed behind her.

"Do you have anything to do with this burnt smell?" Spencer said.

"Sorry we didn't mean to." Hanna said as they descend the staircase.

"Set the Kitchen on fire." Toby added with a chuckle.

"Don't worry Spence we didn't damage anything. Just the poor pancake." Caleb said setting the plates of pancake and toast on the table.

"Morning wife." Toby said walking toward Spencer. He gave her a kiss.

"Morning Husband." Spencer said when they pulled away.

"Don't be mad at those two they just can't help it. You know what I mean?" Toby said and winked at her.

"I'm not mad. It's fine." Spencer said smiling at Toby.

Meanwhile, Hanna walked to the dining table and set the plates for everyone. Caleb grabbed her waist from behind while placing the plate of bacon on the table. He kissed her nape and it makes her giggle a little.

"Hey, stop it. It tickles." Hanna said.

"I don't care. I just love how you smell." Caleb said.

"Stop it love birds. You might set the house on fire Next." Spencer said.

"What happened here?" Aria asked. Ezra, Emily and Paige following behind her.

"What's that smell?" Emily said.

"These love birds set the kitchen on fire a while ago." Spencer said.

"They just can't help it." Toby added.

"Just like you can't help it with Spencer." Caleb said.

"Dude, I can control it." Toby said.

"No, you can't." Caleb said.

"Yes, I can." Toby said.

"No, You can't." Caleb said.

"Yes, I can." Toby said.

"Hey, Don't argue like 6 yrs. old." Ezra said.

"Guys, Stop that. Let's just eat we're all starving here." Paige said.

"Alright, Let's just made a bet." Caleb said.

"What Bet?" Toby said.

"Who can make through the day without kissing, hugging or doing anything sweet with Hanna and Spencer." Caleb said.

"Deal." Toby said.

"Deal." Caleb said and shook Toby's hand.

"Fair enough." Spencer said.

"Now that you're done with your childish issues, Let's eat." Hanna said.

* * *

**That's it. I'm really sorry for taking too long to update. Kinda Lack Ideas lately. I just got busy handling issues of my own and because of planning and writing another story about my haleb. So, Ravenswood feels really near and I'm really scared for my haleb. PLL must've had more sweet scenes of them before he left. **

**Have you watched the latest episode? Have you noticed Spencer's Bra strap in her scene with Melissa? I really think it's funny that she's going out without a bra in the past episodes and she's wearing a bra at home.**


	22. Author's Note

SORRY NOT AN UPDATE!

I'm just really having a terrible writer's block right now... I'm really trying but things really coming up in my mind are unsatisfying... I might be in a hiatus for weeks but I would try to get back with my story as soon as I can I can even try a romantic movie marathon just to have ideas... Just be patient with me... You can also review for Ideas or even PM me... Thanks so much... hoping to get back soon with SECOND CHANCES... Keep Calm and Hang on... Love lots... xoxo

-Trea


End file.
